FEAR OF NO LOVE
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: Yugi and Yami have declared their love for one another. Now somebody wants Yugi dead. Can Yugi and Yami figure who it is in time? First yaoi fic, be gentle. COMPLETE!
1. 1

Kanatasha: Okay, this is my first attempt in a yaoi fic. And the lucky couple?  
  
Yugi: *smiling happily.* Me and Yami!  
  
Yami: *holding onto Yugi protectively, growls at all the Yugi lovers out there.* Get one thing straight you worthless, pathetic mortals! Yugi is mine!!! And if anyone takes him from me, they'll face a fate worse then death!   
  
Kanatasha: *chuckles.* A bit over protective there are we?  
  
Yugi: *blushes.*  
  
Kanatasha: Awwwwww! ^_____^ So Kaiwai!  
  
Yami: *growls, looking up at Kanatasha, brings Yugi closer to him.* Mine!   
  
Yugi: *leans up and whispers something in Yami's ear.*  
  
Yami: *looks down at Yugi, shocked.*  
  
Yugi: *smiles deviously, nodding his head.*  
  
Yami: *returns smile, picks up Yugi and runs out of the room and into another one.*  
  
Kanatasha: Hey! Where are you going? Could you do the disclaimer?  
  
Both: NO! *slam the door but not before putting a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door.   
  
Kanatasha: *shrugs. Oh well. Anyways here is my fic. Please Review. It really boost up my confidence!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
...... private thoughts  
//....// Yami  
/..../ Yugi  
A FEAR OF NO LOVE  
  
"Yugi Motou! You are worthless and pathetic! How could you EVER think I could think of you in that way? Look at you! You are small and weak! It makes me sick just to have to look at you! But I HAVE to! I'm cursed forever in being your protector, your yami!" Dark, crismon eyes stared hatefully down at a small figure huddled in a corner who was starring up in shock, tears rolling down his soft, angelic face. "Y...y....yami! I...I...I..." Yami meerly snickered, copying Yugi. "Y...y....yami! I...I...I..." His face then turned to a snarl as he reached down and violently picked Yugi up by the shoulder, squeezing as hard as he could. Yugi cried out in pain, looking up at Yami, pleading. Yami only smiled and squeezed harder before whispering in the young boy's ear. "I hate you! And wish you would have never been born!" Tears rolled uncontrollably down Yugi's face. Suddenly he wished he had never told Yami that he loved him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END SEQUENCE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi Motou woke up startled, panting heavily, sweat pouring down his body. It was a dream. It was all a dream. The young boy stated quietly to himself feeling relieved. But it seemed so real! Sitting up in his bed, Yugi brought his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth gently. What if it's a warning? What if this is what will happen if I tell Yami that I love him? That look he gave me! It would be a fate worse then death if it were true! I can not loose him! I can not bare to live with out him! Oh RA! I feel like I'm being pulled apart! I don't know what to do! Do I commit my love and face the consequences of my yami hating me forever or do I keep silent and wonder for the rest of my life, "what if?" Bring his head to his knees, Yugi cried softly.  
  
Walking down the hallway, to his bedroom, Yami could have sworn he heard the sound of crying. Puzzled, he turned to the sound and found it coming from Yugi's bedroom. Startled, he quickly raced into Yugi's bedroom to find him curled up in the far corner of his bed, crying softly. "Aibou!" Yami stated, softly, walking up to him. Yugi jumped, startled when he heard the name that only Yami called him. Sniffling, Yugi starred up for a few seconds into the dark crismon eyes that seemed to filled with worry. Just as suddenly, he brought his head back down and felt fresh tears cascade their way down his cheeks.   
  
Yami could feel his heart twist in agony as he stood there watching as his aibou, his hikari cry. What was causing him such pain? Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Yami quickly gathered Yugi in his arms and sat him in his lap. Yami held onto Yugi tightly, rocking gently stroking his head making small, gentle noises to quiet him. "Will you tell me what is bothering you aibou?" Yugi looked up at Yami pondering wether or not he should tell him when the image of the hatred he saw Yami give him in his dream flashed through his mind. Whimpering, he cried even harder, placing his face in Yami's chest, trying to hide it from his view. Shocked, Yami held on to Yugi tighter. "Shhhhhh....It's okay Yugi." Yami replied softly. "It's alright. I'm here. Don't worry. It's okay now. Shhhhhhh....."   
  
After what seemed like ages, when it was actually just mere minutes, Yami heard the sound of Yugi's crying slowly quiet down until they completely stopped, leaving only a worn-out teenager with red, puffy eyes and hiccups. Yami looked down at Yugi to find that he had cried himself back to sleep. Sighing unhappily, Yami held onto Yugi for a few minutes longer before laying him back in his bed. Tucking him in, Yami looked down at Yugi as if pleading him to wake up and tell him what was wrong. Yami knew all he had to do was visit Yugi's soul room but didn't want to invade on his privacy unless he had to. I'll just talk to him in the morning. Yami thought softly to himself as he leaned down and kissed Yugi on top of his head. And quickly walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NEXT MORNING  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi woke up early the next morning to find his pillow stained with tears. Did I cry all night? He wondered as he slowly crept out of bed and stretched his tired body trying to rid itself of sleep. And was Yami actually here last night trying to comfort me? Yugi shook his head giving himself the answer. No. I was still dreaming. Just dreaming of how I want him to react after waking up from that awful nightmare. A dream upon a nightmare. Nothing more. Sighing heavily, Yugi slowly walked over to his closet and proceeded to find an outfit for the day.  
  
Across the hall, Yami had also awoken early that morning, though much much earlier then Yugi. After last night's ordeal, Yami found it difficult to fall back asleep. He couldn't get the image of Yugi looking up at him with those eyes crying. It was as if he was at fault for his hikari's pain. But that couldn't be it. Yugi knew that Yami would never hurt him. He loved Yugi. Yami's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he loved Yugi. Where did these feelings come from? I suppose they've always been there. I've just been too blind to notice it. But it is true. I love Yugi with all my heart and soul. He is the only person I want to spend all of eternity and beyond with. Yami then smiled sadly. Of couse, he could never think of me in that way. I'm his Yami, his protector. Nothing more. I'm being selfish thinking about myself when I should be trying to figure out what had caused him to be so upset last night. Mentally kicking himself, Yami got up out of bed and slowly made his way to Yugi's bedroom.  
  
Just as Yugi pulled on his leather pants, a knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in!" He replied trying to sound cheerful even though the images of last night's nightmare kept flashing through his head. Yami slowly opened the door and stepped in. He stared off in wonder, his mouth gaping as he say Yugi standing before him with only his leather pants on, and they weren't even buckled. "Oh good morning Yami!" Yami quickly shook his head clearing it of any *dirty thoughts* that had seemed to slip into his mind. "Good morning aibou. How do you feel this morning?" Yugi looked up at Yami, bitting his bottom lip. Should I tell him about the dream? Silently he shook his head. No. I can't tell him. He'll only worry and feel sorry for me. Then I would HAVE to tell him that I loved him and have to re-live the nightmare. "I feel great Yami!" Yugi replied happily. He then pulled on a white t-shirt. "Come on. I'll fix us some breakfast!" Walking past Yami, Yugi tryed his best to hid the tears.   
  
//Aibou!//   
  
Yami called out suddenly through the mental-link that the two shared. Yugi stoped dead in his tracks but refused to turn around and look at him.  
  
//Aibou, what is wrong? Please tell me!//  
  
/Nothing is wrong Yami. I'm.....fine......everything is....fine.../  
  
//No it's not! Don't lie to me Yugi! You were crying last night! Why?//  
  
Yugi gasped. That part wasn't a dream. It had actually happened.   
  
//Yugi please! Don't you know how much it hurts me to have seen you like that and not been able to help you? Why were you crying?//  
  
/I can't tell you./  
  
Yami double blinked in shock. //Why not?//  
  
/Because I'm afraid./  
  
//Afraid? Afraid of what?//   
  
/That if I tell you, you'll hate me!/   
  
//Hate you?!?! Yugi Motou!// Yami cried out sternly.   
  
Yugi flinched expecting Yami to react in a violent manner. Instead, to his shock, he found Yami gently placing his arms around him. Embracing him in a hug.   
  
//Oh Yugi! I can not hate you. Not ever. I love you!//  
  
Yugi turned around, shocked. Had he heard right?   
  
/What did you say?/ He asked just above a whisper.  
  
Yami nodded, looking down at him. "Yes. You heard me right. I love you. You are my life, my light, my partner. You are the only being I wish to spend every day with for as long as our heart's beat. And even longer when they stop. I love you with all my heart and soul. And even though you may not feel of me in the same way. I want you to always know that I could never EVER hate you!   
  
Yugi's bottom lip quivered as tears slowly made it's way down his face. "Oh please don't cry aibou! I'm sorry if I upset you!" Yugi shook his head and hugged Yami tightly. "That's why I was afraid." He replied softly, slowly beginning to smile. "I had a dream last night where I told you that I loved you and you said you hated me and that you wished I was never born. But it wasn't the words that hurt, it was the look you gave me. I couldn't bare to have that dream become a reality. I would rather die then have to live it. You see Yami, I was afraid you couldn't or wouldn't love my back." Yami smiled looking down at his hikari. Gently he placed his hand underneath the smaller version of himself and lifted his head so it faced him. He then gently lowered his head and softly kissed him on his lips. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I wish to spend all of eternity and beyond with you and only you." Fresh tears formed in Yugi's eyes, instead though, these were tears of joy. "Oh Yami!" He cried out happily as the two met each other in a deep, passonite kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good? Bad? Please be honest. Like I said, this is my first attempt in a yaoi fic. 


	2. 2

Kanatasha: ^_________^  
  
Yami: What's up with her?  
  
Yugi: People actually liked her first Yu-gi-oh Yaoi fic and many asked if she'd write another chapter. So she did.   
  
Yami: That sounds reasonable enough. Well okay people here is the next chappie. Read and review! Oh and she's sorry if its kinda short!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
..... private thoughts  
//....// Yami  
/..../ Yugi  
  
NOTHING!  
Yugi Motou gazed up into the eyes of his new found lover. His heart was still beating rapidly. "Oh Yami!" He cried out happily, nestling into his neck. "I've never been so happy! I keep thinking this is a dream." Yami smiled holding onto Yugi tightly, whispering in his ear. "Well, hikari, if this is a dream, then may we NEVER wake up from it!" Yugi sighed happily wanting to stay in that position forever.  
  
Although it wasn't possible. As the two lovers held onto each other, a knock came from the door before it quickly opened. "Yugi, Yami.....Oh!" Sugoroku cried out startled as he found his grandson and the darker version of himself wrapped up in each other's arms. Yugi and Yami looked up and blushed when they saw Sugoroku standing in the doorway, mouth gaping. On instinct they pulled away from each other, looking up at Sugoroku wondering what to tell him and where to start. "Grandpa! I....." Yugi started, stammering at his words as he looked up at his grandfather trying to find in his eyes if he approved of him and Yami. Sugoroku held up his hand to silence his grandson. Yugi swallowed in fear. Oh no! He doesn't approve! Now he'll hate me! "Are you happy Yugi?" Startled, Yugi starred up at his grandfather before answering. "Yes Grandpa, I am. Very happy." Sugoroku smiled, nodding his head, giving his approval. "Then that's all that matters to me. As long as your happy, then I'm happy. And I know Yami will take good care of you." "That's right sir, I will." Yami stated as he sighed in relief. "Please, I insist you call me Grandpa." "Okay, Grandpa!" "Alright then!" Sugoroku stated clasping his hands together. "Yugi, Yami it is time for breakfast. Come on now. You two can cuddle later!." With that the old man left leaving Yugi and Yami once more alone.   
  
/I'm glad Grandpa approves of us./  
  
//So do I aibou. But what if he didn't?//  
  
/I'd be kind of sad, but that still wouldn't stop me from loving you. Nothing will./  
  
//I love you my life, my light, my partner, my love!//  
  
/And I love you my life, my dark, my partner, my love!/  
  
Downstairs, Sugoroku called from the bottom of the steps. "Yugi! Yami! Hustle! Your eggs are getting cold!" Breaking away from their kiss, Yugi hollored back. "Alright Grandpa! We're coming!" Yami snickered as he leaned in to continue their interupted kiss. Yugi however, held his finger to Yami's lips, smiling up at him. "Let us go eat first alright. We'll both need our energy." Yami's eyebrow shot up in a puzzled way. Yugi just laughed as he took Yami's hand and lead him out of the room. "Then after breakfast, I suppose we should tell our friends. But what if they don't approve?" Yami stopped in his tracks, whirling Yugi around to face him. "I'd be kind of sad, but that still wouldn't stop me from loving you. Nothing will!" Yugi sighed happily as the two made their way downstairs for breakfast.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Should I continue or just drop it? If I continue then next chappie will be about Yugi and Yami telling their friends about their love for each other, and oh, yeah someone does not approve and will go to great lengths to get them apart. Who and why? Only if I get good reviews will I say. 


	3. 3

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.... private thoughts  
//...// Yami  
/..../ Yugi  
  
JEALOUSY ARISES!  
  
Breakfast eaten and the dishes cleaned, Yugi followed his grandfather to the front of the store to help him with the morning customers while Yami raced upstairs to change into a fresh pair of clothes. In his room, Yami frantically began throwing clothes everywhere. No! No This won't look good! No, this clashes. And this.....Didn't I wear this last week? Lost in his own trail of thoughts, Yami looked at this and threw that. Looking for the perfect outfit.   
  
/Yami!/ Yugi cried out from their metal link.  
  
//AHHH!//  
  
/Yami? Are you alright?/ Yugi asked, the concern being heard in his voice.  
  
//Yes Aibou, I am fine. You just startled me that's all.//  
  
/Oh, well are you about done?/  
  
//Almost// I think  
  
/Good cause remember we have to meet the gang at Pizza Parlor by 11./  
  
//I haven't forgotten Yugi!// Yami stated chuckling.  
  
/Okay because it's already 10:45!/   
  
//WHAT!// Yami screamed frantically searching through the clothes once more. AHHHH! NO! Need more time! Kuso! Kisma!  
  
Downstairs, in the shop, Yugi and Sugoroku looked up puzzled as they heard banging noises coming from Yami's bedroom. "Perhaps you should see if he is alright Yugi." Sugoroku stated quickly as customers slowly began to ease their way out of the door. "Other wise he'll run out all of my customers!" "Hai! Grandpa!" Yugi stated quickly running upstairs. "Yami? Is everything alright?" Asked Yugi as he stopped in front of Yami's doorway, looking in. It took the teen a few seconds to register what was happening before him before he burst out laughing. Yami had some how managed to get one leg through the pant leg of a pair of his leather spandex pants, except the pants were twisted. His left arm and head through the sleeve hole of his shirt while the other arm pressed tightly against his body. He had been trying frantically to free himself from this predicament when he heard laughing from the doorway. Looking up, peering from the small hole that the sleeve gave him, Yami noticed Yugi rolling on the floor laughing. "Pwot foowny!" A muffled voice called out from the shirt. Of course this only caused Yugi to laugh even harder.  
  
//Aibou!//  
  
/I'm......so.......sorry Yami! But....you look just....so riddiculous!/ Yugi replied trying to catch his breath.  
  
Yami sighed sending a cute puppy dog "help me" look to Yugi through their metal link.   
  
/Hai! Hai! Yami I'll help!/ Yugi replied walking over to him still chuckling.  
  
//Thank you aibou!//  
  
After a few minutes, Yami was finally free and dressed properly. "Okay now! Let's go Yami. We're already late in meeting everyone." Sighing heavily, Yugi smiled slightly. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in seeing everyone." "Don't worry hikari!" Yami stated looking down at him gently running his hand across his face. "They'll accept us." "But what if they don't?" Yugi asked the fear slowly rising in him. "Then they don't deserve to be our friends. Friends should accept you for who you are!" Yugi smiled feeling relaxed. Looking up at Yami, he couldn't help but throw a smart-ass remark to him. "You better be careful Yami! You're starting to sound like Téa!" In a dramatic scene, Yami clutched his heart gagging before falling to the floor in a death scene. Chuckling, shaking his head, Yugi knelt down in front of Yami and began poking him on the nose. "Hello? Are we still alive? Hello!" A surprised shriek echoed through out the house as Yami reached up and grabed a hold of Yugi, bringing him to the ground and began tickling him. "Ahh!.....Yami!....stop!......p....p..p.easa!" Yami smirked tickling harder. "Do you surrender?" Tears rolling down his face, Yugi tried to free himself, but to no vail. "n..n..n..NEVER!" The young youth shrieked. "Oh really! How bout now!" Yami had traveled his hands to Yugi's most ticklist spot on his body. Behind the ear. Lauging and red in the face, Yugi could only nod his surrender. Yami slowly stood up punching the air in victory. "Oh yeah! I still got!" Bending down, he helped Yugi to his feet. "You....know...I'm gonna...get you for.....this!" Yugi replied still trying to get his breath back. Yami shook his head smirking.   
  
Glancing at the clock that stood by Yami's bed, Yugi jumped. "AHHHH! It's already 11:50! We are soooo late!" Grabbing a hold of Yami, Yugi rushed out of the room and down the stairs. "Bye Grandpa! I'll be home later!" Yugi shouted quickly running out of the door. Yami did all that he could to prevent himself from tripping over his feet as Yugi dragged him out of the shop. "Yugi! Yugi slow down! I can walk! I can! AHHHHH!" Yugi payed no attention to Yami as he rushed the two of them to Pizza Parlor. Man! Yugi must really be anxious! "Here!" Yugi cried out breathlessly looking up at the tan building of the Pizza Parlor, sighing in relief. Yami also sighed in relief, dusting off his jacket that had some how managed to collect dirt and dust along the way. "Good. Now that you've managed to stir up my hunger, lets go in and eat." Walking in, the two searched the many faces until they spotted their friends in the far corner of the resteraunt. "Hey guys!" Yugi replied walking up to everyone. Five faces glanced up from their food at Yugi and Yami. "Yug!" Joey called out, wiping pizza sauce from his face. "Bout time you twos should up!" "Really!" Mai replied "We were beginning to wonder if you two got lost or something. "Oh no. We just...uh...lost track of the time. Right Yami?" Yami nodded squeezing his way into the booth. Yugi quickly took a seat next to him. "Well we already ordered as you can see, but we'll order another one." Téa replied as she gestured a waiter over. "So what'll it be?" A tall, slender male waiter asked taking out his pad and pencil. Yami spoke up for the both of them, ordering their pizza. "One large pizza. Half pepparoni, red onions, green peppers, and pineapple. The other half Bar B-Q" "Okay. Drinks?" "One large Hi-C fruit punch, one large cherry coke." "Okie dokie then!" The guy replied putting away the pad and pencil. "It'll be ready shortly!" Everyone watched as the waiter walked off, shuddering slightly. Yugi then noticed that someone was missing from the table. "Hey Ryou! Where's Bakura?" Yami looked up suddenly hearing the Tomb Robbers name. "Oh he's over there." Ryou replied pointing over to the arcade center of the resteraunt.   
  
A scream suddenly echoed through out the store as a deranged spirit began cursing wildling at one of the video games. "Kisma! Stupid game! FUCK! DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!" Bakura was wildly punching at the controls trying to prevent his character from dieing. No such luck as the words GAME OVER flashed across the screen. "NO!" The ancient tomb robber screamed growling angrily at the game. Picking up a metal pipe, Bakura began to wildly beat at the game. Cursing with each hit. "Stupid!" Whack! "shitty game!" Whack! Sparks flew everywhere as the game was completely trashed. Finally finnished and satisfied, Bakura dropped the pipe smirking and walked away. Just as he had reached the table, a hand shot out and grasped him by the shoulders. "Young man!" Bakura whirled around to face his attacker. "What the hell do you want?" He asked looking up into the face of a VERY pissed of owner. "Are you going to pay for damages?" Bakura looks up as if thinking. "Ummm...NO!" He then waved the man off and slowly sat down next to Ryou. The owner growled and took a hold of Bakura's ear, forcing him to stand up. "AHHH! Kuso! Let go!" The owner ignored his pleas as he drugged the boy out of the resteraunt. "Stupid mortal! AHHHH! My ear! RYOU!" Ryou looked up shaking his head sighing. "It's your own fault Bakura! I've told you before to watch your temper!" Bakura looked on at his hikari in shock before his face twisted in anger. "Damn it Ryou! When I get a hold of you! I'll...." He was never able to finnish his sentence as he was violently thrown out into the streets. Sighing heavily, Ryou got up from his seat. "Guess I should be going. I don't need him more pissed then he already is!" "Well, okay Ryou." Yugi stated feeling worried for his friend. The rest of the group nodded saying good-bye watching the white haired teen quickly run out of the door.  
  
Tristen chuckled shaking his head. "It's never a dull moment with those two around!" "Hey! What about da rest of us?" Joey asked in defense. "Nah! You guys aren't dull. Joey here however still can't learn new tricks!" Tristen replied snickering. "Why I outta!" cried out Joey as he lunged across the table at his best friend. Everyone laughed familiar with Tristen and Joey's behavior.   
  
//Yugi, I think it's time we told them.//  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, nodding slowly. /Yeah, guess you're right./  
  
Clearing his throat, Yugi got everyone's attention. "I have an anouncement to make!" The young teen replied nervously. "What is it Yugi?" Téa asked speaking up for the group. "Well...um...uh...Ya....Yami and I...well..." Nervously twidling his thumbs, Yugi stammered at his words. "Yugi and I have decided to date each other!" Yami replied speaking up for him. There was an akward silence as the news sunk in. "Are you two serious?" Mai asked blinking in shock. Yami proudly nodded his head. "Well, all I can say is this. Congradulations! It's about time you two hooked up!" Téa nodded in agreement. "Yeah we were beginning to wonder if you two would ever!" Yugi sighed relief as everyone nodded in agreement. However, unknown to him or to every one else, one person from the group was putting on a fake smile while their eyes showed a slight glint of jealousy and hatred. KUSO! Yugi! Always ruining things for me! This was the reason why I invited Yami here today. To ask him out! I wouldn't bothered asking you, but knew that he'd insist you came along. First you ruined my chance with Joey. And now Yami! What the hell does he see in you anyway! What does anyone see in you! I hope you realize that I'm only your friend because Joey is. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be kicking the crap out of you after school! That does it! I'm going to have to do something about this!   
  
Everyone's heads turned as they watched Tristen get up from the booth. "Hey Tristen! Where are you going?" Tristen turned to the group smiling. "Sorry Yugi but I just remembered something that I had to do so I'll catch you guys later okay?" "Right buddy see you tonight at the cinema!" Joey replied taking another slice of pizza. "Sure thing Joey!" The group watched as Tristen walked out of the Pizza Parlor and straddled his motorcycle parked outside and drive off.   
  
//See aibou! Everyone accepts!//  
  
/I'm glad./   
  
//So there's nothing to worry about right?//  
  
/Rigtht!/ Yugi replied snuggling closely to Yami. Yami smiled, wraping his arms around his love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Across town  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristen stood by a payphone fuming angrily. "Joey has Seto, Ryou has Bakura, Téa as a secret boyfriend, Mai has Rex, Marik has Malik, and now Yugi has Yami! MY Yami!" Reaching into his pocket, Tristen took out a piece of paper with a number and began dialing the number. The phone rang twice before a voice picked up from the other side. "Make it short and sweet!" "The corner of Blacksberg and Berry! Five minutes." Hanging up, Tristen got back on his bike and drove over to the destignation that he had just told the mystery caller. Five minutes later, a heavy set man in a long brown trench coat walked up to Tristen. "Caller?" Tristen whirled around to face the man, nodding. "Are you a profession?" The heavy man smirked in pride. "One of the best. So what can I do for you kid?" Taking out a photograph, Tristen showed the man the picture. "See this guy right here?" "Yeah, what about him? Old boyfriend?" Tristen snarled at the remark. "Don't insult me!" The man raised his hands in defense. "Okay! Okay! Geesh! So what about him?" Tristen's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the man. "I want you to assasinate Yugi Motou!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
DUM! DUM! DUMMMMM!  
  
Kanatasha: Don't you people just love chappies that end in suspense! Who would of thunk that the person who doesn't approve would be Tristen?!? Hehehehehe! Oh! I just love the power of authoress! Yugi's life is now in danger. Will Yami be able to protect him or will he loose Yugi just as they've finally announced their love for one another? Only if I get five reviews or more will I continue! So R&R people! 


	4. 4

Kanatasha: Thanks for the reviews! As promised, here is the next chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.... private thoughts  
//..// Yami  
/../ Yugi.  
  
TARGET: MISSED  
  
Wrapped in each other's arms, Yugi and Yami failed to notice the figure lurking in the shadows, closely watching them. So that's the target. Wonder who the other guy is. Doesn't matter. I was paid to waste the kid. Seems ashame really. He looks so innocent and cute. How could someone like him have any enemies? But who am I to be the judge and jury? I'm just the exicutioner. How twisted life can be. It looks as if there is no one else around. I could easily take out the kid before the other one even knew what happened. Adjusting his parascope on his rifle, the mystery man took careful aim at the back of Yugi's head, slowly pressing his finger against the trigger.  
  
Yami gently pulled away from the kiss staring into the eyes of his aibou. How innocent and beautiful he is. It's still hard to believe that I have been blessed with such a gift as the love of my hikari. I have truly never felt such happiness. And I never want it to end. "Yami? What are you thinking about?" Yugi asked looking up at him perlexed. Double blinking slowly bringing himself back to reality. "Hmmm? Did you say something aibou?" "Yes!" Yugi replied a bit aggitated. "I asked what you were thinking!" Yami chuckled, leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Yugi in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
//You.//  
  
/Yami!/ Were the only words the young teen could splurt out in either mine link or vocalization as he slowly felt himself once again melt from Yami's kiss.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
YUGI'S POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
This happens everytime Yami kisses me. It is as if it is the first kiss. My heart beats wildly against my chest. I can hear it plainly. I wonder if he can to. Then the kiss stops and to be truthful, I'm quite disappointed. I don't want to pull away from him. I want our lips to remain touched to each others. But there has to be a breakage to allow our lungs to gather and release the air that we each had been holding. Of course I really shouldn't complain when the kissing stops. It gives me all the more opportunity to stare into his deep crismon eyes. I'll admit, when I first met him. I was afraid. His form seemed so dark and fierce. I laugh at it now but when I first saw him the first thought that came through my head was 'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me, hate me then beat me up.' Then he looked down at me with those eyes of his. They looked as dark and fierce as he was, except they also hid a sight of compassion, trust, and hope. He then smiled slightly saying hello and I knew right then and there that there was no reason for me to be afraid. That he would care for me, watch over me, be my friend. And hopefully, someday be more then that. I'm glad that day has finally come. I love my Yami with all my heart and soul. I am his and only his. Forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi, I have something to give you. A sort of a token of my love to you." Yami seemed unnaturally flushed as he reached into the front pocket of his jean jacket. Yugi could feel his face blushing as Yami began to dig into his pockets to give him a gift. "Yami, you didn't need to get me anything." "I know aibou" Yami replied dumping the contents from his jacket. "I just wanted to give you a token of my love to you. I've seen other couples do it and Joey says it's what everyone does when they want to show their "mate" that they love them." His face broke into a grin when he saw the small velvet box hid underneath a love letter from Yugi. "Ah there it is!" Turning to Yugi, blushing slightly, he opened the velvet box for him. Yugi looked into the box and felt a gasp escape his lips. "Oh Yami!" He spoke softly taking out the content. "It's beautiful." He starred at the golden heart charm bracelete letting it sparkle into the sunlight. Excitely, Yugi jumped into Yami and kissed him. "I take it you like it." Yami replied chuckling softly after they broke away from their kiss. "Yes! But you didn't have to do this Yami." "But I wanted to aibou. I wanted to give you a token of my love to you." "Yami, I already have your token of love. I have you." Smiling at his love, Yami took Yugi into arms, holding him closely smelling the sweet fragrance of his appleberry blossom hair and together they watched as the sun set ending yet again another perfect day.   
  
"We should really be getting home." Yugi replied at last as the first street light began to flicker on. "Grandpa is probally wondering where we are." "Alright aibou. Let us go." Standing up, Yami offered his hand to Yugi who accepted it allowing Yami to pull him up into a standing position. Yugi frowned slightly as he felt something out of place. "Hikari? Is anything the matter?" "Something doesn't feel right Yami." He looked down at himself trying to find what it was. His eyes finally fell onto his wrist where the bracelet was suppose to be. "My bracelete!" Looking around frantically, Yugi finally noticed it on the ground and quickly bent down to retrieve it.  
  
Damn it! I should of taken that shot back there! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a professional! Okay, get a hold of yourself man. Here is another opportunity. Don't blow it. I feel sorry for them. To be pulled apart from each other by death. It doesn't seem fair. AHHHH! There I go! Going soft! KUSO! Okay. He's looking down at himself while the other one is doing the same. Time to take him out. The mystery man firmly pulled his finger against the trigger of his rifle. A shot fired as Yugi was bending down, and a scream echoed throughout the park.  
  
The second the shot rang out, Yugi was on the ground, sprawled unmoving. Yami looked on in horror as he watched Yugi fall to the ground. "Aibou?" Swallowing hard, speaking softly afaid, Yami got to his knees, crawled next to Yugi. "Aibou?! Oh please Ra! Not him! Don't take him!" The tears swelled up in the eyes of the once mighty pharoh He reached out his hand to touch Yugi. His mind gave an image that if he shook Yugi, that he would wake up. But for some reason, his hand stopped an inch over Yugi. It was if Yami was afraid that if he touched Yugi, that he would break like a priceless china doll. Why?! What has he ever done wrong? Can no one leave us alone in peace? To be happy?!! Other thoughts swormed through Yami's head. Mostly of revenge. He failed to notice at first, the movement before him until he heard a sharp gasp and a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again. "Y...Y...Yami?!" Yami had been starring at the ground in desperation for awhile when he heard his name called. Snapping his head up, he came face to face with Yugi starring at him, his eyes wild and frightened, the tears slowly running down his dirt stained face. Tears also rolled down Yami's face but this of happiness. "Aibou? Are you alright?" Coming closer to Yugi, Yami checked him to find the wound. His face broke into relief when he found no traces of blood or a wound. The bullet barely missed Yugi's right temple as it impacted into the bracelet that layed on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Yugi looked up, eyes full of tears with a fraction of the bracelete in his hands. "The bracelete....." "It's alright aibou."   
  
Now that Yugi was safe, Yami could concentrate better on the matter at hand. Finding the bastard who tried to kill Yugi. His eyes searched through out the park. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were a few strollers and joggers but nothing more. Yami growled lowly, his eyes darkening. "They must of gotten away!" Speaking too soon, another shot rang out hitting Yami in the left shoulderblade. Yugi let out a scream as he saw Yami getting hit. "YAMI!" Yami gritted his teeth and ignored his pain as he dove, putting his body on top of Yugi to protect him from any more bullets. "Yami! Yami!" Yugi cried out frantically. "It's alright aibou. I won't let anything harm you." Even though his face showed a slight hint of pain, Yami's voice was still calm and soothing. "But you're hurt! You're bleeding!!" It's alright aibou. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Yugi's eyes were fillled with fear as he watched the blood drip to the floor. He crasped a hold of Yami's jacket tightly, burying his face into Yami's arm. "I'm scared!" "It's alright aibou. It's going to be alright." Yugi suddenly felt the millenium puzzle glow brightly. He looked up in shock. "Yami?" "I'm putting you in your soul room Yugi." Yami replied his face determined. "What! No! I'm staying out here with you!" The frantic teen cried out in protest. Calmly shaking his head no, Yami pushed Yugi into the puzzle. "No aibou. It is safer for you out there." Yugi safe in his soul room, Yami slowly stood up, eyes gazing the park. His ears perked up when he heard a gasp coming from behind a small bunch of bushes.   
  
"How the hell did he do that? Where did the kid go? That guy said nothing bout magic!" Realizing he was speaking out loud, the mystery man quickly took apart his rifle and put it back into it's leather bound case and was ready to casually walk away when the bushes parted and he was starring up into deep dark crismon eyes. He felt the blood drain from his body as he looked up into those eyes. His heart beating wildly, the mystery man found it useless to speak. Only mutter slightly. "I...I...ah...ah...uh...hah..aha.." The blood boiled fiercely in Yami as he stared down at a man who was just putting away a rifle. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the man who had shot at him and Yugi. "You pathetic mortal!" Yami spat out through clenched feet. "How dare you try to take away my aibou from me! You shall be punnished for your hanish crime! I will rip your soul from your body!" The mystery man looked on in fear into the eyes that appeared so dark and full of hatred. Some how he found his voice, yet it was quivering in fear. "Hey man.....l...l...look, I'm s.so.sor...sorry! I was just...doing my job!" "Your job! YOUR JOB!" The mystery man winced as Yami broke into a slight, demonish chuckle. "So...som...some kid payed me t...t.t.to waste the kid!" Yami broke off the chuckle growling softly. "Who?! WHO!!!" The mystery man shook his head in fear. It was an assassination tradition to never reveal the clint. EVER. It was something your were to take to your grave. "Fine! If that's the way you want it! MIND CRUSH!" Yami cried out. The mystery man had no time to scream as his very soul was violently pulled from his body. A look of satisfaction on his face, Yami steeped back out of the bushes.  
  
He began to teeter abit and would of fallen over if it hadn't been for a set of small delicate hands. "Yugi?.... How did you get out?" Yugi's face was set into determination as he held onto Yami. "It's alright Yami......I got you...." Yami smiled down at his hikari. "Thanks." Yugi looked up and smiled back. "No, Thank You. Now come on. We need you to get you to the hospital to take care of that wound. Do you think it's serious?" "No, I don't believe so, but your right. Let's go." Yami hurridly agreed with Yugi only to get Yugi away from the opening and to somewhere safe. But exactly where is safe when there are people trying to assasinate you? As the two slowly walked out of the park, Yugi supporting Yami's weight against his own, Yami starred on, his face determined. I will find the bastard who started this all and when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he had never been born!!  
  
At the hospital, the doctors patched up Yami's shoulder. The bullet had barely grazed the bone so there were no serious injury. After the bullet was removed and he was bandaged up, Yami and Yugi quickly made their way home. It was very late when they finally walked into the game shop door. Yugi's grandfather sat up from his chair. His eyes full of worry. "Yugi! Yami! Are you boys alright?" "Yes grandfather, we are." Yugi replied. Sugoroku's sighed a relief before frowning angrily. "Do you two realize what time it is?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" "I...I...I.." Stammered Yugi. "I'm sorry sir. It was my fault." Yami replied stepping up to him. Sugorku was about to scold him when he noticed the white bandage on his shoulder. "What happened?" "This is nothing." Yami replied calmly, leaving it at that. Sugorkou sighed knowing that was all he was going to get out of either boy. "Alright. It's late and you two are home where it is safe. Get to bed the both of you." Rushing upstairs, Yugi and Yami got ready for bed. As they pulled on their pajama's Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yami? Would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? I'm still scared...." "Yes aibou. I was just about to suggest if you wanted to sleep in my room. Crawling into the bed, Yami lifted up the blankets for Yugi to climb in next to him. Yugi snuggled closely to Yami, listening to his heart beat. "Yami?...." "Hush aibou. Go to sleep. Let us worry tomorrow." Slowly Yugi drifted off into sleep. They will pay! Were the last thought that flew across his head as he Yami too fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, that's it for this chappie. Will Yami be able to figure out who the mastermind is? How safe is Yugi in his own home? Find out next time! (Damn don't I sound like one of those mystery voices that come on when a show is continued? Anyways you know the drill. No new chappie unless I get reviews! 


	5. 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Here's the next chappie. Sorry it took so long, and oh Tanka-tanka for all the great reviews!  
  
Yami: Tanka-tanka? What the hell does that mean?  
  
Kanatasha: It means it is my own special way of saying "Thank you."  
  
Yami: Then why don't you say "Thank you."  
  
Kanatasha: I only say "Thank you" when I don't mean it! Tanka-tanka is when I really appreciate what someone has done something for me. So once again, Tanka-tanka everyone!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yami layed awake in bed starring up at the ceiling his mind jumbled with thoughts.   
  
Why would anyone want to try and kill Yugi? He is the picture of innocence. He shouldn't have enemys. Not like this! But the real question here is, Who? Who is the mastermind behind it? The one who hired that assasin?  
  
Yami sighed deeply, frustrated and glanced over at Yugi who was still sound asleep warm and safe in his own bed.  
  
I almost couldn't protect him last time! I can not stand this feeling that I have. This feeling of fear and hopelessness. What will happen next time? How can I protect my hikari from an enemy I know nothing about? Someone who has access to assasins? It's hard to tell who is a regular, ordinary person and who is an assain? I can not go after every person on this planet. And threaten to send them to the Shadow Realm. Although I would enjoy it some what. Yugi wouldn't allow me to do such a thing and I would never go against his wishes. I already promised him that I would never do that.  
  
The frustration growing in him, Yami sat up in the bed and stretched, yawning greatly. Glancing at the clock that stood over head the two boys, it's red digital numbers read 7:15 a.m.  
  
"Well it's a good thing there is no school today or either wise Yugi would be in a lot of trouble!"  
  
Yami chuckled slightly to himself as he slowly crept out of bed. Going to his room, Yami picked out his clothing for the day and headed to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, clean and dressed, Yami walked out of the steamed bathroom. Perspiration rolling down his forehead.   
  
"Phew! I feel somewhat better now! Yugi is still probally sleeping so I'll let him be until breakfast is ready."  
  
Walking downstairs, Yami made his way into the kitchen. If this had been months earlier, Yami would not have the slightest clue about these modern, yet mysterious items. He was still making payments on a microwave that he accidently blew up. How was he suppose to know that you can't heat a can of chicken noodle soup in it? After that experience, he asked Yugi to teach him how to use everything in the kitchen as well as cook. He still wasn't a professional but at least now the risk of a fire or explosion interrupting wouldn't be as great. Taking out as large skillet, Yami hummed quietly to himself as he set it on the stove range top. Going to the refrigerator, he took out all the necessary ingredients to make omelettes.   
  
Let's see. I think I'll have a Western Omelette. And Yugi....Hmmmmm....  
  
//I wonder what kind of omelette Yugi would perfer this morning//  
  
/Cheese and Onion please./ Yugi's tired mind link voice rang out in Yami's head.  
  
//Oh! I'm sorry Aibou. Did I awake you?// Yami asked as he broke an egg into a large bowl.  
  
/No Yami you didn't. You're making omelettes?/  
  
//Yes and what kind did you say you wanted?//  
  
/cheese and onion if that's alright./  
  
//Of course it is. Now why don't you take your shower and get dressed. Okay?//  
  
/Yes mother dearest!/ Yugi called out in a teasing matter.  
  
Yami chuckled shaking his head as he heard Yugi above him moving about in his room. Several minutes later, Yugi made his way into the kitchen smiling happily, sniffing the air.  
  
"MMMMM! Yami! It smells delicious!"  
  
Yami blushed slightly with pride as he set Yugi's plate in front of him. He then took his seat in front of Yugi and began scarfing down his meal. He gulped his orange juice down by the time Yugi had finnished his omelette. Sitting back in his chair, Yami starred up at the ceiling.  
  
Drinking from his glass, Yugi glanced over at Yami.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking about?  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh just stuff."  
  
"You mean about last night don't you?"  
  
Yami sighed nodding his head.   
  
"Yes Aibou. I do."  
  
Yugi looked down at the table already knowing the answer to his next question but felt he had to ask it anyways.  
  
"Yami. What happened to that guy who attacked us?"  
  
Yami's eyes glazed over darkly as he thought back to last night.   
  
"I took care of him. Don't worry. He won't bother you ever again."  
  
"You sent him to the Shadow Realm didn't you?"  
  
Yami nodded, then noticed the sadness in Yugi's eyes. A sudden wave of guilt swept over him.  
  
"I only did what I thought was best Yugi. I am your yami. I have to protect you."  
  
"I know that Yami. Still though, I do not like to see people get hurt no matter what the reason."  
  
Getting up from his chair, Yami took the dishes to the sink then walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
"So sweet and innocent. Always caring about others before himself. That's why I love you so!"  
  
Yami gently kissed Yugi behind his ear, nestling it slightly.   
  
Yugi felt the goosebumps run up and down his back as he shuddered slightly, joyfully. Turning his head, he faced Yami. The two stared at each other locked in the depths of their love for the other one. Hot, shallow breathing was the only thing that could be heard through out the kitchen. Yami made the first move as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi instantly melted against Yami's kiss. Opening his mouth slightly, he gave Yami full access to his mouth. Yami greedily took the option as he slid his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He genlty caressed Yugi's tongue with his own, sighing happily.   
  
There was a slight cough behind the two, causing them to break their kiss. Looking up, they noticed Sugoroku standing behind them, blushing abit. Blushing themselves they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Go..goo...good morning Grandpa!"  
  
Yugi replied stammering abit knowing that his face was flushed red. Looking up at Yami, he saw the same expression on his face. Sugoroku chuckled slightly as he took his seat at the table.  
  
"You two need to get a room!"  
  
Yami smiled deviously as he picked Yugi up in his arms.  
  
"Not a bad idea!"  
  
Yugi squeeled with delight chuckling.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He and Sugoroku both called out in amuzement.  
  
"Grandpa was just joking!"  
  
Pretending to be extremely depressed, Yami sighed heavily setting Yugi back down.  
  
"Oh....okay...."  
  
Yugi smiled increased as he buried his head into Yami's chest.  
  
"Oh you!"   
  
Yami smiled back enjoying the embrace.  
  
Letting go of him, Yami quickly made his way back to the stove.  
  
"Would you care for an omelette this morning?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine thank you Yami."  
  
"Not a problem. What would you like?"  
  
"Oh I suppose ham and cheese with green pepers and onions would be alright."  
  
"Okay. Coming right up."   
  
"Grandpa."  
  
Yami stated as he prepared the omelette.  
  
"There's something you need to know."  
  
/Yami! No!/  
  
//Yugi, we have to tell him.//  
  
/No. He'll only worry. He doesn't need that kind of stress!/  
  
//But Yugi. If we don't tell him...//  
  
/We will. Just not now okay. Not until we know more ourselves okay. If we say anything now, who knows what they'll do if they find out that Grandpa knows. Please Yami. Just wait. Just for awhile. Please!/  
  
Sighing heavily, Yami nodded giving in.  
  
//Okay Yugi. We'll wait. For now.//  
  
"Did you want to tell me something Yami?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. Just that I was wondering if it would be alright if Yugi and I spent the night over at Joey's?"  
  
"I don't see the harm in that. Will it just be you three?"  
  
"No. Actually it'll be the three of us as well as Tristen, Ryou, and Mokuba. Bakura, Seto and Téa might show up but it's still uncertain about those three."  
  
"Then it's alright with me as long as you two finnish your chores on time."  
  
"We will and thanks!"   
  
Breakfast finnished and the chores done, Yugi and Yami made their way to Joey's house. Yami was on edge the entire way there as he scanned every shadow they came across for any possible signs of danger. Reaching Joey's house safe and sound Yami finally began to relax.   
  
Suddenly a dark figure jumped out from behind a set of bushes that ran along Joey's driveway pouncing on the two unexpected boys. Yugi screamed falling backwards his heart racing.   
  
"Don't kill me!"  
  
His voice quivering as he brought his arms to his face trying to protect himself. Yami quickly leapt into action and tackled their assaliant causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Yami held the person in a death grip glaring down at the person.  
  
"Damn it Pharoh! Get off!"  
  
"Tomb Robber! What the hell was the meaning of that?!?!? I should rip you to pieces for frightening Yugi like that!"  
  
Growling deeply, Yami got up off of Bakura. As he did, he stepped on Bakura heavily as he quickly walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up shaking slightly. Seeing Yami, he leapt up and tackled him holding him close.  
  
Yami held onto him, stroking his head."  
  
"Shhh.....It's alright Aibou. Nothing will harm you. I promise."  
  
Bakura slowly rose up from the ground tenderly rubbing the spot where Yami had stepped on him. He was about to turn around and scream at Yami when he noticed Yugi actually terrified. His eyebrows formed into a perlexed matter.  
  
That's odd. Yugi just normally laughs and kids around whenever he or the Pharoh gets tackled by someone they know. Today though he is actually clutching onto his yami shaking in fear!  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed as he stared at Yami.  
  
And you're going to tell me why!  
  
Yami glanced over at Bakura and noticed the look he was giving him. Yami more then happily returned the glare.   
  
"Come on Yugi. Let's go inside okay."  
  
Leading him inside, Yami took one last look back at Bakura, growling slightly.   
  
He just invited himself to my list of suspects! I'll ask Tristen and Joey to help me find the culprit. And when we do, the bastard will wish he's never been born!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, this is all I'm going to write for now! Oh boy! Yami asking the help of the guy responsible for trying to kill Yugi?!? What will happen? Will Yami find the truth in time? Read and Review. The sooner you do, the sooner I'll get another chappie up! 


	6. 6

Hey everyone. Sorry it too so long to get the next chappie up for A Fear of No Love. I've had MAJOR writers block on this fic. Anyways sorry it's short. And dull. I promise it'll get better and jucier after this.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
............private thoughts  
  
"And that's basically how it happened."  
  
Yami stated after finnishing telling the story to his two friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor.  
  
"Wow! Man! Yami!"  
  
Joey replied in a bit of shock.  
  
"I'm glad you and Yug got out of there alright. Any ideas as to who?"  
  
Frustrated, Yami shook his head.   
  
"No. I hate feeling this powerless! I'm suppose to protect Yugi! But how can I against....against THIS!"  
  
Anger, getting the best of him, Yami punched the coffee table in front of him, splitting it in two.  
  
"Hey relax, alright."  
  
Joey stated, scooting a way from the angry pharoh.   
  
"Tristen and I will help ya find da bastard, won't we Trist?"  
  
Keeping a stern face, Tristen quickly nodded.   
  
"Yeah. We'll help."  
  
Help by finnishing him off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRISTEN'S POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe he failed! Well actually I can. He was probally stuffing his fat face with a cherry donut! Fat slob! I knew I shouldn't of trust him. Damn it! Now Yami will be hovering all over that pathetic worm! I'm gonna have to work fast before anyone becomes suspecious. But I'll have to wait until the right moment. For now, I'll just pretend in helping to find the so called killer. Morons. Don't you realize the killer is sitting right here next to you? You would of never suspected one of your own friends, would you Yami? No, you won't, not until it's too late!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now."  
  
Yami stated looking over at Yugi who was chuckling to himself while Bakura tried to silently sneak up to Seto with a squirt gun filled with mustard in hand. Seto however, hearing Yugi, spun around and hit Bakura full face with barbaque sauce. A war yell echoed through out the house as the two now began an all out condiment war.   
  
"I don't want to have to worry Yugi. He doesn't need to be thinking about this."  
  
"I agree Yami."  
  
Tristen replied.  
  
"Perhaps we should wait until the three of us can talk alone."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yami replied, frowning.  
  
"With this unseen danger, I don't want Yugi to be alone."  
  
In truth, I don't want him out of my sight!  
  
"But Yug,"  
  
Joey stated coming to his friend's defense.  
  
"You twos got da puzzle right? So if Yug IS ever in any trouble, all you's got to do is POOF and your der!"  
  
"I don't know Joey. I would still rather perfer....."  
  
"If it would make you feel any better, Yami, I can ask Seto if he would let Yugi stay over at his mansion. He has the best state of da art security so he'd be safe der."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Yami. You can't baby him!"  
  
Tristen suddenly burst out causing his two friends to glare at him.  
  
"What I mean is, you know he's not going to like you hovering around him every where he goes. He'll need his space and so will you. I agree with Joey. Yugi will definitly be safe at Kaiba's place."  
  
Sighing, Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright. Go see what Kaiba has to say. But make sure that Baka Tomb Robber doesn't know anything about this! The last thing I need is for him to be on my case for not better protecting my hikari!"  
  
"You's got it Yami."  
  
Getting up, Joey walked away from the group and over to Seto, who was now covered in mustard, relish, mayonaise, and coldslaw.  
  
"I's don'ts even wanna know!"  
  
Joey quickly replied looking over the mess that covered his boyfriend.  
  
Seto only glared over at him, trying to shake the condiments off of his body.  
  
"Baka Tomb Robber! I'll get him for this!"  
  
"You sound almost like Yami."  
  
Joey replied chuckling.  
  
This caused the young blonde to get THE death look. Being as dense as he was, Joey didn't catch the meaning of the look that Seto was giving him. Instead, he just continued on.  
  
"Speaking of which, I need to talk to you, in private."  
  
Irritated, Kaiba sighed, and looked at Joey.  
  
"Must we, know Wheeler? I'm in no mood for chit-chat. I need to plan my next attack!"  
  
Hmmm, perhaps I'll ask Yami if I can borrow one of his Egyptian God cards to sic on Bakura. I'm sure he wouldn't mind when he finds out the reason. Smiling deviously, Seto nodded to himself.  
  
"Ah, yes, perfect! Perrrrrfect!"  
  
"Uh, Seto, are you alright?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kaiba turned his attention back to Joey.  
  
"Of course! Now what do you want?"  
  
Eyeing Bakura, Joey took a hold of Seto's arm and dragged him to the other side of the room.  
  
"Okay, here's how it is. Could Yug stay at yours place for a couple of days?"  
  
"What's wrong with his place?"  
  
Seto asked, obviously not wanting Yugi to stay at his place. He never did like Yugi. Only tolerated him because he was Joey's friend.   
  
"Well, it ain't actually de safest place for him right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wells, its like dis."  
  
Joey then proceeded in telling him everything that Yami had just told him. Basically how an assasin nearly wiped the two out and when Yami confronted the bastard, told him that he was hired by some kid, but wouldn't say anything more then that.  
  
"So's yous see, wes need Yug's to stay at your place while Yami, Tristen and I try and figure out who this bastard is! And Yami only agreed to allow Yugi alone, if it's at you place. Cause I tolds him about da state of da art security that yous got."  
  
"I don't know Joey. If an assasin is involved.......I don't think...."  
  
"AH......PWEASE!"  
  
Looking over at him, Joey gives him his droopiest, saddist no one can resist puppy eye look.   
  
"No!...Must....resist....puppy......"  
  
Seto stammered, clutching his eyes shut a bit to late. Finally after some struggling with himself, he finally gave up and agreed.   
  
"But only for three days. After that, he's out! Got it!"  
  
Smiling, Joey leaned up and pecked Seto on the lips.  
  
"Got it. And perhaps later, this puppy can teach it's master a new trick!"  
  
"Must we wait?"  
  
Seto asked deviously looking around suspisiously at the other guest.  
  
"Yes. Nows go clean your self up. Yous a mess!"  
  
"Baka Tomb Robber!"  
  
Chuckling, Joey left, returning back over to where Yami and Tristen were.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Yami asked impatiently as soon as he saw Joey walking over towards them.  
  
"It's alright with him. But only for a few days."  
  
"Well then it's settled."  
  
Tristen replied, a far off gaze in his eyes.   
  
"We'll drop Yugi off at Seto's then proceed in this man hunt. Now the question is when do we start?"  
  
"The sooner, the better!"   
  
"Wells, yous guys is staying here tonight. Hows bout tomorrow? Yug can go with Seto when he leaves tomorrow. That sound alright with you, Yami?"  
  
Sighing, Yami glanced over at Yugi, who was now in a deep conversation with Ryou.  
  
No doubt he's telling Ryou about the little incounter in the park. Which means that Baka Tomb Robber will know! Terrific! I wish you would of waited into telling "them" Aibou. I suppose though it's better this way. The more of our friends who know, the more eyes and ears we'll have out, looking for this enemy.  
  
"Yeah. That sounds fine."  
  
Glasping his hands together, Joey smiled widly.  
  
"Now, that's taken care of...........LETS EAT!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, the plan has been made. Yugi will stay with Kaiba for awhile. At least he'll be safe, but for how long. And what does Tristen have planed for our little spiked haired friend? Reviews are the key to the next chappie! 


	7. 7

Hi! Guess what! Another chappie. I'm running out of idea's for this fic, so if you have any, let me know in your reviews. I think this fic is slowly going downhill. Well anyways, sorry for the delay. Here it is.............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/....../ Yami  
//....// Yugi  
..... private thoughts.   
  
Yugi Motou layed awake in his sleeping bag as everyone else around him slept peacefully. Many questions began to flow through his head as he stared up at the white drip paint ceiling of his friend Joey Wheeler's home.   
  
How can this be happening? It seems every time something good happens in my life, some one wants to take it away.  
  
//Does no one want me to be happy?!?//  
  
Hearing a stiffled yawn, Yugi looked to his side to see Yami blinking trying to rid his eyes of its sleep.  
  
"Mmmmmm....Yugi? Dids ya say something?"  
  
Realizing he had just yelled out in the mental link that he and Yami shared, Yugi quickly shook his head.  
  
"No, not really. Sorry if I woke you."  
  
"No, no you didn't. Well this is a switch aibou. Normally I'm the early bird, not the other way around."  
  
Yami replied good naturally as he sat up.  
  
"Truth is I really haven't slept much last night. In fact not at all."  
  
Sighing trying to stiffle a yawn, Yugi looked bleakly at his partner.  
  
"Haven't slept? Yugi! You should of told me!"  
  
"I know, it's just that......"  
  
"Just nothing Yugi. Nothing will be solved if you beat yourself up like this and make yourself sick."  
  
"I know, I just can't help worrying. And now that I'm gonna be leaving with Kaiba in a few hours,"  
  
Noticing the look Yami gave when he spoke of Kaiba's name sent a small chill down his spin. Mentally appologizing, he continued.  
  
"I can't help wondering if this is the right choice. What if who ever this is tries to come after Kaiba or Mokuba just to get to me? I don't want any of my friend's lives to be jepordized because of me."  
  
"I'm not sure if it's the right choice either, but for now it's the only one that we have."  
  
The frustration growing in his voice, Yami stood up and began to pace the room careful not to step on any of the other sleepers.   
  
"I'm not sure of anything right now. For the first time that I can remember, I feel helpless. I usually always handle any dangerous situation that you are in by myself. I always have the answers. But this time, I have no answers and have to seek help."  
  
"There's nothing wrong in seeking help, especially if it's from your friends."  
  
"It is for me. I know you may not understand Yugi, but that's just the way I am. I'm the one who's suppose to be protecting you. Not anyone else. Especially not Kaiba!"  
  
Taking Yami's hand into his, Yugi stared up into his dark crimson eyes, smiling sweetly.  
  
"It's okay to ask for help once in awhile. That doesn't mean your weak. It just proves how strong you are and how much you care."  
  
Sighing, Yami gratefully returned the smile.  
  
/You always know just what to say./  
  
Leaning in, Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's locking them into a kiss. The two stayed in this position for quite some time until Kaiba awoke.  
  
"AHHH! Would you two get a room?!? Some of us would like to be able to hold down our breakfast in the morning and not to have disturbing images running through our heads through-out the day!"  
  
Growling, Yami released Yugi, glarring at Kaiba. Kaiba more then happily returned the glare.  
  
Noticing the tension that was growing between the two, Yugi quickly stepped in.  
  
"Speaking of breakfast, what would you like Yami?"  
  
Darting his eyes away from Kaiba, Yami looked over at Yugi.  
  
"French toast does sound appealing for this morning."  
  
"That sound's good, and how about you Kaiba?"  
  
"Eggs, sausage and toast."  
  
Smiling, Yugi stood up and grabed Yami's and Kaiba's arms, dragging them with him to the kitchen.  
  
"Well then, let's go get us some grub before Joey wakes up!"  
  
He replied heartily. Just as he had expected, Yami and Kaiba chuckled at his last spoken words. The three knew perfectly well that if they didn't eat now, chances would be that they wouldn't be eating once Joey got up. That guy seemed to have an endless stomach.   
  
After a hearty breakfast of french toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast and orange juice, the three associates lingered around in the kitchen until the rest of their friend's awoke.  
  
~~~~~~  
LATER:  
~~~~~~  
  
Yami held onto Yugi's duffle bag as the black limozine that belonged to Seto Kaiba pulled around to the front of the house.  
  
//Yami! Stop worrying! It's just Kaiba.//  
  
/That's WHY I'm worried./  
  
Chuckling, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami hugging him tightly.  
  
//Promise me you won't do anything drastic.//  
  
/I promise and promise to keep the link open at ALL times, understand?/  
  
//Yes Yami. Just hurry up so I can come home.//  
  
/I will aibou. Try not to worry./  
  
//I'll try if you will.//  
  
/Deal!/  
  
Opening the door for him, Yami helped Yugi into the limo, setting his bag next to him. Leaning into the vehicle, Yami gave Yugi a quick good-bye peck on the cheeck before closing the door. Stepping back he watched as the limo slowly drove off.  
  
Joey, who along with everyone else who had been there to watch Yugi left, came up to Yami and wrapped his arms around his friend.   
  
"Donts ya worry Yami! Yuge'll be alright. And once we find dis bastard, he'll be safe."  
  
Looking over at him, Yami nodded then turned and walked back into the house.  
  
"Let's get started!"  
  
Joey and Tristen followed Yami as everyone else departed, heading home or to other designations other than Joey's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JOEY'S LIVINGROOM:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting back on the couch, Tristen watched as Yami and Joey went over idea after idea of as to whom they believed was responsible for what was happening. Not being able to help himself, he smirked as the two squabbled on frustrated.  
  
Morons! Don't they realize who they are looking for is right here in front of them? Of course I'll never tell. They're only doing this cause they believe they have hope cause Yugi is still alive. Well not for long! Not with what I have planned for him! To be killed by someone you trust, by a friend and not an enemy, my that must be ironic!  
  
"Yo! Trist! What da hell is dat smirk for? You got an idea?"  
  
Startled, Tristen jumped then starred at his blonde friend.  
  
"Huh? You say something Joey?"  
  
Frowning, he and Yami leaned closer to their friend.  
  
"Yeah, Yami and I was wondering why you were smiling."  
  
KISMA! Busted!  
  
"Uh...Oh, I was just thinking of what we could do to the guy once we find him. I sure would love to break every bone in his body."  
  
"Well sorry Tristen but no unnecessary violence. I already promised Yugi that we wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I can still dream huh?"   
  
"We all can!"  
  
Yami replied chuckling, then quickly growing serious.  
  
"Okay, here's what we know so far. All of this started happening the day after Yugi and I told you guys that he and I had decided to date. I believe someone from the pizza parlor may know something."  
  
"So you want to go question everyone? Get real Yami. Do you realize how long that will take? How bout we just go talk to the owner instead. He practically witnessed the good news."  
  
"Ya, and don't forget dat creepy waiter."  
  
Nodding, Yami agreed with his two friends.   
  
"Alright, but it won't take all of us. Joey why don't you go and question the owner."  
  
"Right, and what are you twos gonna do?"  
  
"I'm going to head to the park where the attempt asasssination occured and try to find any clues."  
  
"And I'll head to the local sleeze bars. Chances are a scum like this will hang out in these kind of places."  
  
"Good idea Tristen. Just be careful."  
  
"Yah bud, watch your back."  
  
"Oh, I will. You guys just watch yours!"  
  
"It's settled then. We'll split up and then meet back here..."  
  
"Ah, we can't do dat, Serenity is having some sort of Girl Get Together and if I show up with any guys....well, you twos know what my little sister's temper is like."  
  
Yami and Tristen both knew perfectly well and nodded quickly.  
  
"Okay, if not there, then...."  
  
"How bout my place? My folks are gone for the week so we'll have the house to ourselves. It can be the center of our operation."  
  
"Alright, we'll all meet back at Tristen's in two hours. Good luck!"  
  
With that said, Yami quickly walked out of the house and towards the park. Joey headed to the pizza parlor and Tristen got onto his motorcycle and headed downtown to one of the local clubs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm ending it here, simply because I can't think of anything else for right now. Review and help me with the next chapter, otherwise, I don't know if or when the next chappie will be posted. 


	8. 8

My inspiration is back thanks to those who helped me! Free pookie for everyone!!! Anyways, just so you're not confused, everything here was happening at the same time well not exactly the same time, but you get the idea, right? Now on with the fic!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRISTEN'S POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHH! You moron Tristen! Coming out like that saying that they could use his place for the base of their operation! What if they start to snoop around? It either Joey or Yami logs onto my computer, they'll find out my little secret! Damn it! What an amateur move! Wait a minute! Why the hell am I so worried? Yami and Joey would NEVER do that! They trust me to much because they would never think of accusing me of trying to kill Yugi! They think I'm his friend! In reality I am his worst enemy. If things go according to plan, by midnight tonight, little Yugi will be eliminated!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parking his motorcycle in front of Karen's Karaoke Bar, Tristen Taylor strolled in the front door, his hands in his pockets giving him a cool, collective image.   
  
Now to have a little fun while I wait!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PIZZA PARLOR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey Wheeler was having no such luck at the pizza parlor as he interrogated the owner for over twenty minutes.  
  
"Ah man! Yous sure 'bout dat right?"  
  
The owner nodded the frustration clearly showing on his face as he maintained his cool against this guy.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't paying attention to your friends' little fairy tale come true. I DO have other customers to attend to you know. Although that white haired kid seemed suspicious."  
  
"Who? Ryou or Bakura?"  
  
"Whoever it was that destroyed half of the games in the Game Center!"  
  
"Oh that would be Bakura. But why would you think he was suspicious?  
  
"Because he's a trouble-making punk. Hurting people is probally his style."  
  
Joey frowned the anger now growing into him. True Bakura was a trouble maker and it was no secret that he did hurt people once in awhile, but he would never kill them. He may be dark but he's not evil. Gritting his teeth, Joey thanked the owner.   
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
The owner replied all to grateful as he left the blonde hair teen.  
  
Frustrated, Joey took a seat at one of the booths and stared out the window.   
  
"Well this was a dead end! I hope Yami and Tristen are havin better luck den me!"  
  
Not resisting the smell of the the fresh baked pizza, Joey decided to order a pie.  
  
"Eatin' a pie might help me think better! Food always helps!"  
  
~~~~~  
PARK:  
~~~~~  
  
Kneeling down next to the area where he and the assasin met, Yami was careful to search the entire area. Combing through the grass in attempt to find any clue that would help find the man or woman responsible for hiring that mad-man in the first place to kill his partner.   
  
I don't even know what I'm searching for!  
  
Yami thought frustrated as he punched his fist into the ground.   
  
UGH! Damn it! I need some kind of clue to go with! You can't solve a puzzle with out the pieces!  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Yami continued to crawl around on the ground searching, refusing to give up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AT THE MANSION:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"While you are here Yugi, you need to know only two things. One, you are allowed to roam freely and two, STAY OUT OF MY WAY! The only reason I'm allowing you to be here is because you are friends of Joey's."  
  
Turning around, Kaiba walked away from the tri-colored boy. As he was walking out, he was met by his younger brother, Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, we have guest for a few days."  
  
"Oh really? Who is it?"  
  
Looking past him, Mokuba gasped in shock.  
  
Yugi Motou? My brother invited Yugi Motou to spend a couple days here with us? Something MUST be up.  
  
Seeing the confused look on his face, Kaiba quickly replied.  
  
"There were certain misfortunes that had occurred causing our guest to be here. But it won't be for long I assure you. Now if you'll excuse me little brother, I have business to attend to."  
  
Walking past him, Kaiba left leaving Mokuba and Yugi along. The two boys looked on at each other smiling a friendly hello smile before Mokuba fully stepped into the room.  
  
"So you're going to be staying here for awhile huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yugi replied not sounding all that thrilled about it.  
  
"You don't sound all that thrilled about it."  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Mokuba. I am really. It's just.....just that well Yami and our friends are out there searching for an unknown enemy and I should be there with them helping. But instead I have to stay here and cowar! UH! Why must I be so weak and defenseless? Huh?!?"  
  
"An unknown enemy? Is someone after you guys again?!?!?"  
  
"No, this time someone is after only one of us."  
  
"And it's you huh? That's why you are here. Yami's afraid you'll get hurt."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yugi answered nodding.   
  
"He talked Kaiba into letting me stay here for a couple of days while he, Joey and Tristen try to find my assaliant."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And I know your brother hates me and doesn't want me to be here. He said so himself. But because Joey asked him, he reluctantly agreed. So not only do I feel helpless I also feel unwelcome."  
  
"That's not true Yugi. None of it is. You're just being too hard on yourself. Yeah so it's no big secret that my brother doesn't like you. That doesn't mean he hates you. It's just that he still can't cope with the idea that someone is a better duelist then he is. He's always had to be number one in everything. He had to be. That was the only way he and I were able to stay out of the orphanages. After he won a chess game against a man named Gozaburo. The man had no choice but to adopt me as well. You see at first, Gozaburo only wanted Seto, but my brother would not leave unless I went with him. So he challenged the man to a game of chess saying if he won then the man would have to adopt both of us. As you can see, my brother won. Otherwise, I might still be in that orphanage. You have to learn to read between the lines Yugi. My brother may appear to be cold and heartless but in fact he's not. He's warm, caring and will do anything for the ones he cares about. Even for you. He may not like you, but he respect you Yugi. And maybe one day that respect will turn into friendship."  
  
Sighing, Yugi smiled faintly sending a unspoken message to Mokuba. {Thank you.} Mokuba quickly caught it giving him the thumbs up signal.   
  
"But I still can't stay here and just wait!"  
  
With a determined look in his eyes, Yugi set his eyes forth at the door.  
  
"Yugi, what are you planning on doing."  
  
"Mokuba I really appreciate what you and your brother are trying to do but I just can't sit here and wait. I have to find Yami! If my assailant mistakes Yami as me, he'll be in serious trouble or even worse. I don't think I could live with myself if something were to happen to him or to any of my friends. I HAVE to leave here and find him!"  
  
"But Yugi, if someone IS really after you, you'd be much safer here!"  
  
"And that would leave the people I care the most about out in the open! NO! I won't take that risk! You can't keep me here Mokuba. Neither you nor your brother can. I am free to leave when I wish! I have to find my friends and help them!"  
  
"What you are saying is suicidal Yugi! What if the assailant finds you before you find your friends?"  
  
"I have to take that risk. At least if he DOES find me first then maybe he'll leave my friends alone."  
  
"YUGI!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba but my mind is made up!"  
  
Brusting past Mokuba, Yugi quickly made his way to the door.  
  
"Thank you, for everything Mokuba."  
  
Yugi replied sounding more like a good-bye then a thank you as he exited the room making his way out of the mansion.  
  
"Good luck Yugi."  
  
Mokuba replied having a sense of dread come over him.  
  
Oh I hope he'll be alright and that I made the right decision of just letting him go like that. I shouldn't be to worried right? Right?!?! I mean it's probally just some punk who wants to duel him and win his puzzle or beat the crap out of him. It's nothing serious or anything, is it?!?!  
  
Eyes widen, Mokuba ran after his small friend only to be too late as he stared out from the door that Yugi had left open in his haste to leave the mansion to find no one.  
  
"Please be careful!"  
  
Mokuba whispered as he reluctantly walked back in closing the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for now. Will Yugi find Yami or will he run into Tristen? Only time and reviews will tell! 


	9. 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
......... private thoughts.  
Not a soul was venturing out on this cold, tainted night as the rain pelted down from the heavens above. That is, those who had any sense wasn't out. But for one individual, he was not thinking about the weather. He was thinking about only one thing. His friends. As Yugi ran on the puddled sidewalk, the water splashing underneath his feet, he prayed silently that his friends were still alive and alright. It had taken him nearly two and half hours to get into town.   
  
Damn that Kaiba! Why did he have to live so far from town?  
  
Yugi thought to himself as he leaned against one of the red brick buildings that made up the structure of the city.   
  
This would be easier if I were to use the puzzle, but if I do then I'd probally, no definitly get scolded by Yami. I wish he would stop treating me like a baby! I'm not a child! I may appear as one, buy I am a teenager and like all teenagers, demand their respect and place. He thinks he can just shove me aside, lock me in a room to keep safe? I know he means well, but this is my problem and I should be there with him if not alone to deal with it!  
  
Going against the idea of using the puzzle, Yugi once again headed down the lonely streets. He swallowed the fear that would rise in him as he would pass by an alley and he would be forced to peer down them and listen for his friends. So many memories, those that he wished he could forget kept flashing through his mind as he came near each one. So many times he would be corned by a bully. Somebody who would enjoy tormenting him, ridiculing him, even beating him up. He never could fight back. He didn't like the idea of others getting hurt. It was ok, in his opinion that he got hurt just as long as no one else did. That was probally another reason in his mind why he was so anxious to find his friends. Only he should get hurt. Not them. Shuddering away the memories, Yugi continued alone along the deserted streets of Domino in hopes of finding his friends in time.  
  
Across town not far from where Yugi was, his counter-part, his dark side was leaning against the glass walls of the bus depot that stood outside of the cities park. Frustration could be seen on his face with his arms folded across his chest. Failure were written in his eyes as he watched as the rain fell from above, slapping the ground.  
  
Not one clue! I've been here since morning and yet I have not found one clue! What kind of yami am I if I can't protect my own aibou? I nearly failed last time. Only the fates kept Yugi alive. But for how long. Curse this rain. It's almost as if it's taunting me telling me that there is no hope and that if there it had been any, it had been washed away.  
  
Sighing heavily, Yami stared up into the dark grey clouds that swarmed above him.   
  
Why are the gods toying with me? Have I not been loyal to them? Fullfilling out their every wish? Their desires? Their needs? Why do they continue, even after 5,000 years torment, and punnish me. I know the mistakes I have made and I have apologies beyond any number I can count to, or any being for that fact. And yet it's as if they've never recieced even one. I can not change the pass. It's one power that I do not posses. Even though I wish I could, I can not. I can only look foward to the future and hope for brighter days. But with this hanging over our heads, the fact that someone out there is trying to kill my koi, how can I look to brighter days?  
  
Balling up his fist, Yami angrily punched at the wall forgetting that it was made out of glass. The window broke, shattering against the force that was applied to it. Yami withdrew his hand, staring at it as the scarlet red blood pour from the wounds, down his arm, soaking his skin, drizzling onto the ground. He frowned at the site of his own blood. How he wished it could of been the blood of the man or woman he was after. Yet it wasn't. It was his own. Checking the cuts, he found one that was deep and would need medical attention. Cursing to himself, Yami left his dry area, venturing out into the rain and began walking towards Tristen's place.   
  
It's about time we all met back anyways.  
  
Yami though to himself as he held his arm to his chest, trying to stop the flow of the blood as he hurried along.  
  
As he turned the corner, disappearing from sight, Yugi appeared from around another corner, just a block behind Yami. Reaching the gates of the park, Yugi let out a shiver. He couldn't tell if it was from fear, the cold or both. He use to enjoy the park. Coming here every day to watch the children play, the birds sing and the couples who held hands as they walked along it's beaten pebble path. Now anxiety and fear swarmed through his mind as he peered into the darkness of the park. Only a few street lamps lighted the area. Those few that were there, gave the park a demented, cold, icy look as well as feeling. Taking in a deep breath, Yugi hurried as fast as his small legs could carry him into the park. His eyes quickly darted back and forth trying to find it's target.  
  
I hope Yami is here. I have a feeling he is or has been. Hopefully still is. I fear this park now, but most of all I fear the darkness. Funny isn't it? I fearing the darkness when the meaning of yami means darkness. But I do not think of him as that. There is nothing dark about him. Not in my eyes. Mysterious, yes, dark, no. I soon find myself back at the enterance of the park. I must have set a new record. At any other time I would of been proud of myself. This was not one of those times. Yami was not in the park. I was so sure he would of been there. Now I don't know where to look.  
  
With the frustration growing more and more inside of him, Yugi poundered on where he should go next.  
  
I could go to Joey's place, but most likely he won't be there and if he's not there, then there's a good chance Tristen won't be home either. So where do I go from here?  
  
As if answering his question, his stomach began to rumble. Blushing sheepishly, Yugi decided to listen to his stomach.  
  
Well it is close to dinner. Perhaps I could get a slice from the Pizza Plaza.  
  
Raising the collar of his shirt against his neck, Yugi continued back from where he came towards the Pizza Plaza.   
  
Arriving at his designated place, Yugi sighed as he let the the smell of fresh baked pizza wonder through his nostrils. As he was about to open the doors, a hand snaked from the shadows behind him, grabbing his shoulders. Fear took a hold of him as he stood there, as still as a statue. His eyes glassy and blank, his breathing deep and shallow.  
  
It's him! I know it is! He's found me! Now he's going to kill me!  
  
As the person forced Yugi to turn around to face him, Yugi clenched his eyes shut, afraid to look into the face of his attacker.  
  
"Hey Yug! What gives huh?"  
  
Slowly opening one eye then the other, Yugi looked up into the worried face of his friend Joey Wheeler. Letting out a thankful sigh, Yugi slumped to the floor.  
  
"Whats ya doing out here anyways bud? Shouldn't you be at Kaiba's?"  
  
"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. This is my problem after all."  
  
"Nope bud, it's not."  
  
Yugi looked up at his friend puzzled.  
  
"It's not your problem. It's all of ours. Yours, mine, Yami, Tristen's, everyone's. You get what I'm saying?"  
  
Slowly, Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do Joey. Thanks."  
  
"Hey! Forget 'bout it! Let's get you inside where it's nice and warm. You must be freezing as well as hungry!"  
  
Lending out a hand, Joey brought Yugi to his feet then steered him into the pizza resteraunt.   
  
"Besides."  
  
Joey continued with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm still hungry myself!"  
  
Yugi chuckled at the remark as the doors closed behind them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TRISTEN'S POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched from across the street. I was so close. So close into getting him to trick him into coming with me. Then Joey had to show up. Had to show kindness to such as weakling! Why does he still continue to pretend to be his friend? Does he only do it because he feels pity for the poor boy? Or perhaps it's just simply because he's afraid of Yami and what he would do to him if he were to ever make Yugi upset. Tsk....tsk....tsk.... Now I suppose I should wait. Then again, Joey is partially brain-dead. And neither of them would ever expect me in being the killer. I chuckle at their stupidity. Alright, I'll go over there and hopefully play my cards right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NORMAL POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hurring across the street, Tristen stormed into the building. Looking around quickly, he found Joey and Yugi talking amongst themselves in one of the booths in the farthest corner of the resteraunt. Walking over to them, he smirked to himself.  
  
So stupid!  
  
"Hey Yugi! What are you doing here?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Tristen, blushing.  
  
"Oh hi Tristen. I just couldn't stay at Kaiba's while you guys try to find my attacker."  
  
"Don'ts ya worry Tris! I've already given him his scoulding. He don't need two."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tristen took his seat next to Joey.   
  
"Who said anything about scoulding him? Did you two order a pie yet?"  
  
"Yeah, and it'll be here soon."  
  
"Cool. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Of course we don't mind Tristen! You're our friend! Right Joey!"  
  
"Yep! That's right!"  
  
Stupid....stupid....stupid....That stupidity makes this a whole lot easier. Now to see if I can get Yugi alone.  
  
"I know your against the idea of not being included. But you know it is for the best."  
  
Yugi sighed knowing very well that Tristen was right.  
  
"Yeah I know. I just can't stand being locked up and not being able to help!"  
  
"In a way though you are helping. By staying in one area, we know where you are and the killer doesn't. Therefore we can sneak up to them with out fear of you being around. I know it's harsh, but it's the truth and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I just don't want to be locked up at Kaiba's. No offense Joey, but I just don't feel comfortable there. I know Kaiba doesn't like me. He never has and probally never will."  
  
"None taken bud. I just hope dis doesn't mean...."  
  
"No, I don't think he's the killer."  
  
Joey let out a sigh of relief as he slumped down into his seat.  
  
"So, Tristen, you going somewheres with dis?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. You don't feel comfortable around the Kaiba's but what if you were with me? I have a cabin up near the mountains away from civilization where we could stay for a couple of days. There is heat, water, electricity and food up there. It'll just be for a couple of days. While we are there, Yami and Joey can continue looking for the attacker or attackers. And even, maybe get Kaiba to help."  
  
"Of course I trust you Tristen. It's not a bad idea, but are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I feel it's our best option."  
  
"Well......if you say so....."  
  
"Good. Joey, would you mind letting Yami know where we'll be?"  
  
Not that it'll do him or you any good cause by the time you reach us, little Yugi will be dead! Caught in a misfortunate accident.  
  
"Sure thing! But let's wait on dat! Da food is here!"  
  
"Ok. After the pizza then."  
  
Hungrily, two friends and a killer attacked the hot fresh baked pizza.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The suspense rises, eh? Ending it here for now. Read and Review please! 


	10. 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.......... private thoughts  
It was nearly day-break and the rain had finally started to decease when Joey left the warm comforts of the Pizza Parlor. Tristen and Yugi had left a few hours earlier. Even though Joey protested them going out in the rain, Tristen persuaded his friend into letting them leave, convincing him that the so called killer wouldn't expect them to be wondering around in the rain. And besides that, it wasn't raining that hard.  
  
I sure do hope dem two's alright.  
  
Joey thought to himself looking up at the sky as the clouds quickly rolled by off to their next designation.   
  
Now to find Yami. Yuge said he wasn't at the park when he was der. So dat means he's probally at Tristens. Guess I'll head der.  
  
Quickly wishing a silent good luck to his two friends, Joey went on his way toward's Tristen's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AT TRISTEN'S HOUSE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami cursed in Japanese and Egyptian as he navigated his way around Tristen's livingroom trying to find his way to the bathroom.  
  
How the hell does he live like this!! UGH! What the hell did I just step into?!?!?! PIZZA!!! If I wasn't so worried about Yugi! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This place is disqusting!!!!!!  
  
Somehow reaching the bathroom safely, Yami sat down on the edge of the bath tub. Taking off his shirt, he closely examined his wound.   
  
Well at least the bleeding has stopped.  
  
Reaching over, he turned on the bath water. Taking the sprayer, Yami quickly washed away the dry caking blood. Seeing no reason to bandage the wound since it had already stopped bleeding and that a scab was already forming, Yami replaced his shirt back on his body. Cleaning up his mess, he then made his way back to the livingroom, cursing along the way.  
  
TRISTEN! When this is over! I swear if you don't start cleaning up this pigsty, I'll send you're sorry lazy ass to the Shadow Realm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally making it over to a window, Yami took a seat, starring out, yet not really starring as his eyes seemed to go out of focus as his mind shifted off to someplace else.  
  
After awhile, something suddenly snapped him out of his daze as he noticed Bakura slowly walking past, his head turning in every direction as if looking for something.  
  
"Now what is that Baka na Tomb Robber doing here?"  
  
Getting up, Yami did his best to once again navigate through the mess that inhabited Tristen's room. Quickly storming up to Bakura, Yami grabbed a hold of his shirt and spun him around to face him.  
  
"What are you doing here Tomb Robber?!?!?!"  
  
Bakura glared at Yami stepping back quickly, causing Yami to lose his grip on him.  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
Regaining himself, Yami bunched up his fist, glaring at Bakura. Stepping foward, Yami thought about taking a swing at Bakura.  
  
NO! That's exactly what this little kisma wants!  
  
Lowering his fist, Yami continued to glare at Bakura.  
  
"I'll ask again! What are you doing here?"  
  
"And like I told you, it's none of your damn business! Shouldn't you be looking after your hikari? Who knows when the madman will strike again. Are you ready to fail again pharoah?"  
  
Enraged, Yami leapt at Bakura causing the two to fall to the ground. Bakura protected his face as Yami punched his fist into him in blind anger.  
  
"Damn it Pharoah!"  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"What?!?!!"  
  
"If I find out you did, Tomb Robber I swear to RA I will kill you! I will find a way to make you flesh and blood so that I may kill you with my own two hands! Speak now! Did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Hell no! Even though I hate your hikari as much as I hate you, I do have respect for him."  
  
Yami gradually decreased the blows.  
  
"Then why are you here. If you're not to harm Yugi then you shouldn't be afraid to tell me."  
  
Bakura sighed heavily, wiping the blood from his face, his eyes clouded over in thought.  
  
"Fine! I know you won't leave me alone until I do! I'm trying to track down the killer ok!"  
  
Stunned, Yami quickly got off of Bakura.  
  
"Find the killer? Why would you help? Me or Yugi?"  
  
"Phst! Help you?!? How observed! No Pharoah. Never in any lifetime would I help you or your hikari. I'm only finding the killer because who knows when he/she will come after my hikari? I'll hunt the bastard down and kill him before they get a chance! And it's not my problem if your hikari dies before I reach the killer, that's yours!"  
  
Quickly getting up from the ground, Bakura began to walk away from Yami.  
  
"Times running short Pharoah. And the answer may be right under your nose."  
  
Yami stood there perlexed as he watched Bakura walk away.  
  
I better find that killer before he does or I'll be in that baka's debt!  
  
Just as Yami was about to return inside, a voice called from behind him.  
  
"YAMI! YO! YAMI!"  
  
Turning around, he saw Joey run towards him.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
Huffing and puffing, Joey stopped in front of Yami trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey......der....bud....."  
  
"Did you find any clues?"  
  
Wordlessly, Joey shook his head.  
  
The disappointment flooded through Yami as he felt like punching something.   
  
"But um, I do got some news for ya."  
  
Double blinking in surprise, Yami looked up at Joey and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I was at Pizza Parlor askin' for dem clues but da guy didn't know nuttin. So I ate a pie and left. I came back later and found Yuge der."  
  
"WHAT! He was suppose to stay at Kaiba's!! I'll strangle Kaiba for....."  
  
"Hold it will ya! Let me finnish alright?"  
  
Growling, Yami nodded allowing him to continue.  
  
"Like I was saying, I found Yuge der. Seems he felt he should be out here helping us. It's his problem too ya know. Well, anyways we's went in and order another pie. Tristen convinced him to stay at his cabin in da woods for a couple of days. Just long enough for us to find dat bastard."  
  
"Why didn't Tristen suggest the cabin earlier to me?"  
  
"I dunno cause probally it's you. You can sometimes be too over-protective Yami."  
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh at that comment. True he could sometimes be too over-protective. It was his job after all.  
  
But still, Yugi should of told me.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Tristen said he'd call us, so we'd better wait by da phone."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Going inside, the door closed behind the two friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You know the drill people. Review time! Make me wanna continue this story! 


	11. 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....... private thoughts  
"WOW! This place is awesome!"  
  
Yugi cried out as he stepped into the cabin.   
  
"Glad you like it. Let me give you the tour."  
  
Tristen replied as he showed Yugi around the cabin  
  
The cabin had a livingroom with it's own widescreen t.v., a couch and a recliner with a magnificent fireplace, a kitchen with a refrigerator, gas stove and oak cupboards and countertops. The bathroom, to Yugi's amazement had a jacuzzi in it. Venturing upstairs were two bedrooms. Each bedroom was actually quite similar to one another. Both rooms had a canopy bed and a pine chest that stood at the foot of the bed. One of the rooms had a view of a lake that stood behind the cabin while the other one had a view of the trees and shubary that grew wildly out here.  
  
Enjoy yourself while you can!  
  
Tristen thought as he glared down at Yugi as he jumped around excited as he jumped onto one of the beds.  
  
Soon, it'll be the last thing you'll EVER enjoy!  
  
"This place is great Tristen! Thank you!"  
  
Forcing a smile, Tristen looked over at Yugi.  
  
"Hey no problem Yugi. Don't want anyone getting to you, now do we. Let's go downstairs and see if we can't rushel up some grub!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Yugi replied jumping off of the bed. Going into the kitchen, Tristen and Yugi found to their dismay, the cupboards bare.  
  
"Guess my folks forgot to stock up the shelves. No matter. I'll just go into town and get new supplies."  
  
Yugi looked up at Tristen, he's eyes shinning in fear.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea? What if......"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Yugi! Like I said, no one knows about this place. Just stay indoors and keep the door locked. I'll return shortly okay."  
  
"Well............alright........."  
  
Yugi reluctanly replied  
  
Tristen smiled down at him, nearly sneering.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Ramian Noodles! Chicken flavor, cheeder and sour cream flavored chips, pizza rolls, sour cream, and root beer!"  
  
Yugi replied happily, licking his lips at the very thought of the food.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tristen replied walking out of the door.  
  
"Remember to stay inside!"  
  
Getting onto his bike, Tristen quickly rode away from the cabin. Several miles later and away from the cabin's view, Tristen pulled his bike off to the side.  
  
"Now to deal with my partner!"  
  
Tristen replied snickering as he cocked his gun and set out into the woods.  
  
"What time did Tristen say he would call?"  
  
Yami asked frustrated as he paced and cursed across the living room.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Joey replied as he raided the refrigerator.  
  
"Ah man! Tristen has got nuttin here!"  
  
"Can all you think about is food?!?"  
  
Yami asked, snapping at Joey.  
  
Shamefully, Joey shut the refrigerator door.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami. I'm just worried about Yuge. Food just, I don't know, keeps my mind off of things, ya know?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Joey, for snapping at you like that."  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Yami sighed heavily.   
  
"We shouldn't be here! We should be out there looking for Yugi's attacker!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Tris told us to stay put until he and Yuge get to da cabin so just relax alright?"  
  
Growling, Yami glared over at Joey.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Joey raised his arms infont of him in defense.  
  
"It was just a suggestion!"  
  
Walking over to Tristen's computer, Joey sat down and began to fiddle around with it. After awhile, he came to a file that was password protected.  
  
Hmmm....What do we got here? Tristen hiding something from his old pal Joey?  
  
Grinnining wildly, Joey began to type in several passwords that he thought Tristen would have used. None of them worked. Frustrated, Joey pounded against the keyboards.   
  
Must be a big secret. Probally his diary or sometin'  
  
"Joey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out Tristen's password."  
  
"You sure that's wise to do? If Tristen want's something to remain a secret we should respect his privacy."  
  
Joey chuckled looking up at Yami.  
  
"Tristen and I never keep secrets from each other. We each do dis sometimes if we have a secret message for da other one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I can't figure out da password. It's none of his usual ones."  
  
"Well have you tried his or your birthday or perhaps your names?"  
  
"Yeah, none of them worked....wait! names! I'll try all of our names!"  
  
Turning back to the computer, Joey typed in every name he could think of. Both friends and foe. None of them worked.  
  
I think I missed someone but who? Oh, yeah, Yami!  
  
Typing in Yami's name, Joey was reward access to the files. As he read what was contained in them, his eyes grew large.  
  
"YAMI! YO! YAMI! You gotta read dis man!"  
  
Puzzled, Yami walked back over to Joey and leaned foward.   
  
"What is it Joey?"  
  
Wordlessly, Joey pointed to the screen. Yami read it, his eyes also growing large in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe this! Tristen he...."  
  
"He's da killer! And I let Yugi leave with him!"  
  
"We can't worry about that now! Were is the cabin?"  
  
"Somewhere in the woods near the mountains. That's all I know! And that you need a motorcycle to get up der!"  
  
Wordlessly, Yami ran out of the apartment leaving Joey along to wallow in his self-pity. Racing across town, Yami came to the home of Malik and Marik Ishtar in record time. Forcing himself to remain calm, he rang the doorbell.  
  
Marik answered the door, looking annoyed.   
  
"What the hell do you want?!?!"  
  
"I need to borrow your motorcycle!"  
  
"And why should I let you use it?"  
  
"Yugi is in trouble! I need to get to him!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Marik replied dully, leaning against the panel of the doorframe.   
  
"Damn it Marik! I have no time for this! Now let me use your bike!"  
  
"Bakura informed me of someone who is trying to kill your hikari pharaoh. Quite amuzing I must say."  
  
"This is no laughing matter Marik! What if the assailant comes after your hikari?!?!"  
  
Glaring, Marik looked down at Yami.  
  
"Then I'll kill him!"  
  
"Marik I believe I know who it is."  
  
Swallowing his pride, Yami said the one thing he'd thought he would never say to Marik.  
  
"Please...."  
  
Double blinking in surprise, Marik cupped a hand over his ear.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"PLEASE! LET ME USE YOUR BIKE!"  
  
"Please!?! Did the great Pharoah Yami just say please? Oh that IS rich!"  
  
Yami glared at Marik forcing himself to stay where he was. If he was to move, he was afraid he would strangle Marik.  
  
"Marik, quit teasing him!"  
  
A voice replied coming from behind Marik.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
"Don't Malik me! Marik Ishtar! You let Yami borrow your bike or else!"  
  
Growling and sighing, Marik dug into his pockets and fished out the keys. Throwing them to Yami, he snarled before replying.  
  
"You had better return the bike as it is Yami or else!"  
  
Grinning, Yami caught the keys in mid-flight. Running to the back of the house, Yami quickly saddled the bike, shoved the keys into the ignition and headed off towards the woods.  
  
"So everything is going accourding to plan?"  
  
"Yes, except there is a minor clitch in it."  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Snarling, Tristen turned his gun onto his partner.   
  
"Sorry, but I just can't see myself sharing Yami. Good-bye!"  
  
Stepping foward he was about to fire off a shot when a large steel trap rose up from underneath him. The long, jagged teeth pierced through his skin, dismembering several limbs. His partner, smiled as they watched the blood drip from the trap.   
  
"Now to deal with Yugi."  
  
Gathering their supplies, the mystery partner set out towards the cabin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Okay, review time. Looks like Tristen wasn't working alone! The sooner you review, the soon I'll post the final chapter! 


	12. 12

Kanatasha: Okay, this is it, last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I never dreamed I would get this many reviews on my first attempt in a yaoi fic! Yugi/Yami kissy plushies for everyone and a box of pixie sticks! Hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN YU-GI-OH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/......../ Yami  
//.......// Yugi  
....... private thoughts  
It had grown late and still Tristen had not returned.  
  
"I hope he's alright. He said he was just going back into town for supplies, but what if the killer finds him first!"  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, Yugi quickly spun around. Before he could react, his head exploded as a large piece of wood slammed against his head. Nearly unconscience, Yugi struggled to stay awake as his assailant quickly dropped the piece of wood. Knealing beside him, the assailant set to work in binding Yugi's hands and feet together. Yugi fought as hard as he could to make the person's job more difficult. His efforts were rewarded with a quick punch in the side of the head. The force of the blow caused Yugi's head to slam down into the concrete floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, and biting his bottom lip, Yugi controlled himself from yelling out.  
  
Opening his eyes, he found that the blow had actually cleared his vision.  
  
Well that's one good thing, I guess. But who is my assailant?  
  
Struggling to see, Yugi began to shift and turn trying to find out who was tying him up.  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
Yugi finally demanded after growing tired of shifting and turning. Breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face, Yugi thought of only one thing to get his attackers attention.  
  
"I'd run if I were you! My friend Tristen is here and when he get's back......"  
  
"Oh, that's really not necessary Yugi!"  
  
Yugi eyes widened as he recognized the sound of the voice.  
  
NO! It can't be!  
  
To confirm his fears, the assailant walked around Yugi until they were facing one another. Smiling widely, Téa snickered as Yugi looked up at her in disbelief and fear.  
  
"Téa?!? I don't understand! What's going on?"  
  
"Haven't you guessed yet Yugi? I'm here to kill you!"  
  
"Kill me? But why?!? And what happened to Tristen?!"  
  
Snickering, Téa studied the gleam of her knife and the blood that caked the blade.  
  
"Tristen? He met an unfortunate accident I'm afraid."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh yes, dear sweet little Yugi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him  
  
"Your the killer! You're the one who's been trying to kill me!"  
  
"Well, your partially right. Haven't you figured it out? Tristen was in on it too. He was the one who hired the assassin in the first place to kill you. Of course that bastard failed miserably. Thanks to Yami! So he came up with this engenious plan of getting you to come up here alone. You were always so naive! He was suppose to wait until I got here to help dispose of you and to share Yami. Yami doesn't deserve you! He deserves better things like myself and Tristen. Then that ASSHOLE had to have the balls to try and double-cross me! Nobody double-crosses me and gets away with it! NO ONE!"  
  
Yugi's eyes quickly grew blank as he stuggled against the pain that was searing inside of his head to try and contact Yami through their mental link.  
  
//...........YAMI!.........//  
  
/Yugi?/  
  
//....................//  
  
/Yugi? Whats wrong? What's going on?!?!/  
  
//Help..............Téa...........she...........//  
  
Feeling the pain that Yugi was in, Yami reluctantly pushed on knowing that this was probally the only way of finding Yugi and saving him in time.  
  
/Hikari, I know you are in pain. Try to concentrate./  
  
//Try.........Téa............kill.................//  
  
/YUGI?/  
  
//....................//  
  
/YUGI!/  
  
//........................//  
  
NO! I have to reach him! Tristen must of killed Téa! I just hope I'm not too late to save Yugi!  
  
Squeezing the gas, Yami leaned foward as the motorcyle shot foward up the mountain.  
  
Reason why Yugi couldn't respond was because Téa had notices the blank stare he had been given for the last couple of minutes.  
  
"Trying to contact Yami are we?"  
  
Snatching the puzzle, Téa quickly yanked it off forcefully from Yugi's kneck.  
  
"NO! My puzzle!"  
  
Yugi cried out stuggling against his bounds.  
  
Téa glared down at him and kicked him hard in the gut.  
  
Coughing and wheezing, Yugi doubled-up in pain.  
  
Snickering, Téa watched as Yugi squirmed in pain. Turning her attention to the puzzle, she traced the outlines of the Eye of Ra that stood in the middle of the puzzle.   
  
"We can't have him coming just yet now can we?"  
  
Raising the puzzle over her head, Téa threw it down with all of her might, shattering the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi starred in horror, too shocked to cry out. Tears silently caraided their way down his checks.  
  
"Quit your whinning you baby!"  
  
Téa snarled, as she violently slapped Yugi in the face.  
  
Yugi looked up, glaring at her as blood tricked down the side of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, what's this?! Is little Yugi showing some backbone? Tsk...tsk....tsk.........Well, enough with this boring stuff. Time to get down with business."  
  
Taking a hold of the rope that bounded Yugi's feet, Téa began to drag the defenseless boy outside.   
  
"HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!!"  
  
Well, not quite defenseless as Yugi hollored at the top of his lungs hopping that someone would hear him.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Téa screamed as she spun around to face Yugi.  
  
Yugi glared and continued to hollor.  
  
"OVER HERE! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!! MY FRIEND IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
"That does it!"  
  
Cursing underneath her breath, Téa dropped Yugi. Turning back she quickly retreated back inside of the cabin. Taking this as his opportunity. Yugi quickly tried to crawl and roll away from the cabin and from Téa. He didn't get far as Téa came out from the cabin.  
  
"What's this? Leaving so soon? But the party hasn't started!"  
  
Walking over to him, Téa tore off a piece of grey duct tape and taped his mouth shut.   
  
"There. Good little boys should not be heard!"  
  
Giggling, Téa once again grabed the ropes that bounded Yugi's feet and set out into the woods.   
  
Several minutes later, Téa finally came to a stop. Roughly kicking Yugi in the side, she forcefully caused him to roll around until he was facing what she had been facing. In front of Yugi, behind Téa was a large, freshly dug hole. Inside the hole was a wooden crate. Yugi's eyes nearly bulged out as he realized what the hole was going to be used for. Stuggling against his bound, Yugi whimpered in plea.  
  
"Oh! Is da poor little baby afwaid?!?!!"  
  
Téa watched amuzed for a few minutes as Yugi tried to free himself from his bounds.   
  
"Enough of that. You've lived long enough. Time to die."  
  
Picking up Yugi, Téa dropped him into the crate.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry. You won't be alone!"  
  
Smelling something foul, Yugi was forced to peer into the bottom half of the crate were no light was shinning through. Eventually his eyes grew adjusted. Gasping in alarm, Yugi felt his stomach churning as his eyes showed him the dismembered figure that had once been Tristen Taylor. The warm sun had already caused Tristen's body to decay. The smell was over-whelming for the poor child. Feeling his insides about to explode, Yugi opened his mouth to vomit. But to his dismay, he forgot his mouth was taped shut. Being forced to, Yugi had to swollow his own vomit. Feeling light-headed and woozy, Yugi was forced to lay back against the opposite end of the crate.  
  
"See, Yugi. You have someone to keep you company. Hope you two have a pleasent time with each other!"  
  
Téa snickered as she slammed the lid onto the crate. Quickly grabbing the shovel, she began to fill in the hole.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you'll only have three minutes of air before you suffocate. Of course, you'll never make it out in time!!!"  
  
Humming to herself, Téa quickly filled in the hole. Slapping her shovel onto the newly filled hole, she smiled in triumpht.  
  
"Goodbye Yugi! Pleasant dreams!!!"  
  
Throwing the shovel into the woods, Téa then set back towards the cabin. She was nearly there when an unearthly sound caused her to stop in her tracks. Whirling around, she saw a single headlight coming in her direction.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
She exclaimed, shielding her eyes. Through the blinding light, she could make out a figure with strange, spiked hair.  
  
"YUGI! NO! How did you?!?!?"  
  
"Yugi! Téa is that you?!?!?"  
  
"Yami!!"  
  
Yami quickly got off of the bike and rushed up to Téa.  
  
"Téa! I thought Tristen had killed you!"  
  
Dropping to her knees, Téa decided to try abit of her acting.  
  
"Oh Yami! It was so awful! He nearly did!"  
  
"Shhh....It's alright. Is Yugi with you?"  
  
Yami asked as his eyes searched for any signs of him.  
  
"No....Tristen...he....I'm so sorry Yami!"  
  
Pretending to cry, Téa buried her face into her hands.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yami cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Where is he? What happened to him."  
  
"He's gone Yami. Perhaps you should move on. Maybe to better things."  
  
Smiling seductively, Téa looked up at Yami as she rubbed her hands against his face. Yami starred down at her in bewilderment.  
  
"Téa? What has gotten into you? We have to find Yugi! There still might be a chance to save him!"  
  
"He's gone. Forget about him. Why do you need a weakling such as him anyways?"  
  
Furious, Yami wraped his hands around Téa's kneck, squeezing hard and lifting her off of the ground.  
  
"You BITCH! Where is Yugi! Where is he?!?!? What did you and Tristen do to him?!?!"  
  
Shocked at first, Téa slowly began to smile.   
  
"Tristen? Tristen didn't do anything. He's already dead. He shouldn't of double-crossed me. And soon in less then two minutes, Yugi will also be dead!"  
  
"WHERE IS HE!"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......somewhere back there, I believe but I don't remember where!"  
  
His breathing becoming elaborate, the Eye of Ra began to glow in the middle of Yami's forehead. A bright light eluminated Yami and Téa as it slowly began to focus around her. Yami's body grew dark until he was nothing but a mere shadow. Only his eyes and the Eye of Ra glowed in hatred as Téa was engulfed by the agonizing light. Téa's screams echoed through the woods as her soul was ripped from her body and sent into the Shadow Realm.   
  
Quickly returning to normal, Yami rushed into the woods, his eyes searching in every direction trying to spot Yugi in the underbrush. Within seconds, he had come across a fresh pile of dirt. He's eyes narrowed as he looked at it. Passing it, he was suddenly filled with fear that seemed to tore at his very heart and soul. Turning around, he gawked at the hole.  
  
NO! It can't be! Please!  
  
Dropping to his knees, Yami furiously began to undig the hole.  
  
This isn't fast enough!  
  
Yami cried out, furious as his body began to shake with emotions.  
  
Hold it together damn you! Your aibou needs you!  
  
Looking around, Yami noticed a gleam from the woods. Quickly getting up, he ran to the light and found the abandoned shovel the Téa had thrown earlier. Hoping that this would help him to save Yugi in time, Yami feveriously set out to undig the hole.   
  
Luckily the hole wasn't that deed. One minute and forty-eight seconds later, the tip of the shovel hit something that wasn't dirt. Throwing the shovel aside, Yami pushed away the remaining dirt aside. Before him was a large wooden crate. A foul stench escaped from inside the crate causing Yami to gag.  
  
RA Please! Don't let that be him!  
  
Tearing off the top of the crate, Yami peered into the crate. There he found Yugi bound and gaged on the floor. His face was pale and his body seemed lifeless. Gently picking him up, Yami brought him out of the crate. As he did, he noticed Tristen laying in the opposite end. Yami sneered at Tristen's body wishing that he was still alive so that he could have the pleasure of killing him. Quickly climbing out of the hole, Yami set Yugi down on the ground and began to untie his bounds. Once Yugi was free, Yami leaned down beside him and began to shake him.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi please! Open your eyes! Wake up!!"  
  
Picking Yugi up, Yami began to shake him harder in attempt to try and wake him up. Yugi's head lobbed to the side, his body lifeless against the attempts to that were being made to try and awaken him.   
  
"NO! Please! You can't do this to me Yugi! Damn you! WAKE UP! I command you! Please! Wake up!!!"  
  
Yami shook Yugi harder as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Angrily, he brushed them aside.  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami replied annoyed as Yugi attempted to show him CPR.  
  
"Why must I learn this? It'll never come useful. At least not for me!"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, giving him his famous puppy-eyes, whimpering.  
  
"Please Yami. For me? Besides, you never know."  
  
Sighing, Yami gave into Yugi. Listening carefully and unwilling, Yami watched as Yugi once again demostrated how to apply CPR to a victim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YES!"  
  
Quickly laying Yugi down, Yami set forth in applying CPR to the boy.  
  
Oh please let this work!  
  
Yami pleaded to himself as he pounded on Yugi's heart, then breathed into his lungs.  
  
Wake up Yugi! Please! I need you!  
  
Yugi remained motionless as Yami began to grow tired.   
  
no.......  
  
His body filled with a sudden rage, Yami cried out as he slammed his fist into Yugi's chest. His rage was rewarded as Yugi suddenly gasped for air. Yami starred bewildered as he watched as Yugi slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Y....a....ya..."  
  
Shaking his head to clear the tears, Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms.  
  
"Shh....Yugi be quiet. Don't talk. You need you're rest."  
  
Ignoring him, Yugi opened up their mental link.  
  
//Yami! I'm so happy to see you!//  
  
/I am too aibou. I thought I had almost lost you!/  
  
//Where is Téa?!?? She's the one....//  
  
/Hush. I know. I took care of her. She'll never harm you again!/  
  
//The....the puzzle....she.....she smashed it Yami!//  
  
/She WHAT! No wonder our link was so weak./  
  
Weary and still a tad weak, Yugi slumped to the ground.  
  
"Don't freat so much aibou. I know you'll be able to put the puzzle back together. You've done it before, right?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Looking up, Yugi was about to smile, instead he let out a scream of shock.  
  
"Yugi? What is it?"  
  
Wordlessly, Yugi could only point up at Yami. Puzzled, Yami looked down at himself. What he saw caused him to cry out in alarm.  
  
"What in the name of the gods!"  
  
Before their eyes, Yami was slowly losing his physical form.  
  
"Yami?!?!"  
  
Yugi asked, the fear shinning in his voice.  
  
"What's going on? What's happening to you?!?!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what's going on."  
  
"Yami! Yami please! Don't leave me. Just hold on! I'll solve the Millenium puzzle again."  
  
"The puzzle!"  
  
Yami replied, gasping as it dawned on him.  
  
"That must be it. Since the puzzle had been destroyed, I have to return to it's chambers until it's resolved!"  
  
Sniffling, Yugi rubbed his sleeve across his nose.  
  
"Are you sure? What if you're wrong?"  
  
Jestering Yugi over to him, Yami wraped his arms around him.  
  
"I'm positive that's what will happen. Solve the puzzle again and I will return to you. I swear to you Yugi. I will return. Nothing and no one will tear us apart. Not now. Not ever."  
  
Swallowing the lump that was in his throat, Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami, holding him closely until Yami was completely out of sight.  
  
/Don't worry koi. This is not the end. Remember. I'll always be here for you. Always....../  
  
Smiling Yugi nodded to what was now solid air. Turning around, he slowly made his way back to the cabin where the pieces of the puzzle was laying, waiting to be solved once again.  
~~~~~  
END!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanatasha: Yeah, you heard right. This the end. Sequel will be coming soon! Yugi solves the puzzle again, but something is terribly wrong with Yami! He is now cruel, insensitive, and abusive to Yugi. Yugi can not destroy the puzzle, if he does, Yami will be destroyed. Gone forever. Will Yugi choose to live with his new, abusive, seeminly unloving Yami, or is he willing to sacrafise Yami to achieve his happiness? Tha's the idea for the sequel. It's still in the process. Things may change as they go along, but this is pretty much how I want it to be. Review this final chapter of Fear of No Love and eventually, I will have the first chapter of the sequel: CONQUERING LOVE WHERE LOVE IS NOT WANTED. (also, title may change. That was just the first idea that popped in. If anyone can think of a better one, let me know. Depending on the story, I may use it.) Well, I'll shut up now, so you can review. Tanka-tanka once again to all of my loyal readers. You guys are the best!!!!!!! 


End file.
